Wanderer
by Falke-ness
Summary: While Kenshin was wandering, the dojo burns down. He returns to find his family- both wife and son- gone. He thought he'd never see them again, but fate has decided otherwise, but are they real, or is it just a dream? EnishiKaoruKenshin. KenjiOC -DROPPED-
1. Default Chapter

"I am a wanderer.. I might have to leave some day" Those were the words that haunted Kaoru in her dreams every night. Never before had she felt like this, as if with the sudden departure of a certain rurouni, she would crumble. In the past, she had been so strong willed and dependent. There was no one to protect her, and she didn't need anyone to. She could live being single forever, and running the dojo.  
  
However, on that fateful day; years ago, the night she met her rurouni... all that changed. Every night, she was disturbed by the dreams of being left alone in the dark. Her light, that fire burning out, deserting her in a world of loneliness and despair. Even now, when she was no longer Kamiya Kaoru, but Himura Kaoru, she feared that her husband would leave her.  
  
Of course, she had a good reason to fear being left. After all, her husband had left so many times, to, as he called it, redeem himself. Yet, he would always return to her, to ease her fear and pain. She didn't know why she always let him go. Especially not when it caused her so much pain. And because he caused that hurt, it made her so angry. Yet she could never stay mad at him forever, well, not until Kenji came along. Kenji was the biggest joy that came to her, a proof of her and Kenshin's love. She was sure that her husband would cease his wanderings now that he had a family. However, that was not to be. And with each journey he took, it made her even angrier. The silent cries of her son seeking a father echoed in her ears.  
  
Even now, she could hear the silent wails of her 5-year-old son as he missed his father. Her head turned in her pillow, and tired blue eyes flicked across the area where her husband would be if he weren't out wandering. He had left a year ago, and still hadn't returned. A soft sigh escaped from her lips, knowing that he would probably not return for a full month. This meant that he would miss his son's 6th birthday. Snuggling tighter under her blankets, she turned so that she was facing the empty spot in her bed. Silent tears slipping from her eyes. She loved her husband, yet at times, she doubted he felt the same. Why else would he wander so often? Leaving behind his wife and child. Her thoughts wandered to her son, she needed to stop thinking about Kenshin. Otherwise, she'd slip into another depression. She couldn't let that happen, she had to be strong, for Kenji. Thinking about her son, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
It was another sleepless night for Kenji. No matter which way he tossed and turned, the sand man just wasn't with him that night. As a child, he was very mature. Overwhelming stress and anxiety already eating away at that childlike wall that separated people from toddler to teens. He was worried about his mother. He could see it in her eyes everyday, that strength and determination not to cry. Sometimes, he just wished he could give her a hug and tell her that adult can cry to. He was most worried about his daddy. The promise his father had made, that he'd be back in time for his birthday rang in his head. His father always made empty promises. There was always someone out there that needed saving, preventing him from coming home.  
  
It was obvious that Kenji wasn't getting any sleep that night, and so, he stumbled out of bed, wiping at his eyes. A small hand clutched the end of his blanket tightly. Heading toward the door, he picked up the lantern that sat next to it. There was always a lantern in his room, he had a large fear of the dark. That childlike imagination kicking him, telling him that there was a monster that would get him if the lights were out. Sliding the door open, he took small and wobbly steps down the wooden hall. A soft padding was heard with each step he took, his heel striking the ground. His destination was clear, kaasan's room. However, in the middle of the hall, a few yard away from his goal, he tripped. He lay sprawled on the ground, the tears finally coming. It was just not his week.  
  
The lantern lay forgotten a few feet away, the tiny flame eating, flickering. It caught onto the paper wall that held it captive. Soon, the entire lantern had caught, and it ate away at the wooden floor. Kenji was so upset that he didn't even notice until it was to late. The wooden floor had caught on fire. Finally noticing the bright light, and sudden heat, Kenji looked up with teary eyes. They widened in shock and fright. For a while, he was speechless, captivated by the beautiful flames. "K-k-kaasan." He squeaked out. Finally, as he reached to touch one of the flames, a searing pain flashed up his arm. He stumbled back and screamed, "KAASAN!!!!"  
  
Kaoru was startled awake from her slumber by the smell of smoke, and distinguished cry of her son. Scrambling out of bed, she noted that smoke was coming under her door. Fear gripped her heart. Motherly worry and protection urged her to open the door. Flinging it open, she stumbled into the smoky halls. She stared into the flames and past to where her son was. The fire had caught onto the walls, and was steadily heading her way, and forcing her son to move further back. She could see the terrified expression on his face, and she knew that she had to save him. Setting aside any danger to herself, she charged into the smoke and flames, jumping over the searing ground. She reached her son, and scooped him up into a loving embrace, a few scorch marks on her arms and legs. The only big wound was where a large piece of wood from the ceiling had fallen down on her shoulder, and seared her cheek and shoulder.  
  
Kenji clung to his mother in terror. He had never felt so scared in his entire short life. He didn't think that something so beautiful, could be so deadly. It rather reminded him of his mother. He watched as his kaasan looked around for a way of escape. The ceiling had already caught fire, and rapidly spread.  
  
Kaoru found that there was only one way out, and that was a window. She ran into Kenji's room, feeling her way on the walls that had wet to catch fire. The black choking smoke blinded her vision. Wrapping her son in the blanket, he held as she moved, preventing him from inhaling too much deadly smoke. Her lungs felt tight, and she felt as if she were drowning in a cloud. Her lips parted in a cough, it was so hard to breathe, her body trembling. Yet, she pushed on, and made it to her son's room. Closing the door, hopefully biding more time, a free hand worked with the latch of the shutters. It wouldn't open.  
  
The fire had caught up to the door, and quickly caught it on fire, the paper material on the frame feeding it nicely. More smoke poured into the room, and again Kaoru was thrust into a cough. Her eyes watering. Finally, as it was almost impossible to see, the latch came undone, and she pushed the shutters open, climbing out.  
  
She stood in the stone yard, where she and Yahiko had often practiced and watched in misery as her home caught fire. Setting her son down, she rushed to the well, and attempted to douse the flames with small buckets of water. However, one woman cannot stop that large of a fire. Each time a small section was drowned, it caught back up again seconds later. Finally, admitting defeat, as the flames got larger, she hurried back to her son, snatched him up, and scurried out of the gates.  
  
Kenji in the elders arms, cried, as they watched their home and life burn to ashes. The fire didn't subside until the morning, when the villagers finally decided to wake up and lend a hand. Kenji looked up at his mother's face. He finally dried his tears, as he realized that his mother hadn't cried at all. Again, he could tell that she wanted to. His mother was so prideful, and strong. A fire would not defeat her. His tiny voice pierced through her thoughts.  
  
Kaoru watched emotionless, as her life and home fell. She never imagined that she'd lose everything in a single night. Well, maybe not everything. Her gaze wandered to her son, the only thing that was worth protecting now. His fiery red hair reminded her of the husband that had yet to return. His question reached her ears and startled her out of her brooding.  
  
"Kaasan. what will we do now?"  
  
She had to think about that question for a bit. She wasn't quite sure where to go. Yahiko had left a few months ago, traveling on his own to spread that fame of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Sano and Megumi had moved a year ago when they had married. Her husband was gone. Where was she to go? For a while, she thought about going to Megumi, or Misao, however, she didn't want to trouble them. Maybe this was a sign. It was time to start a new life, one where both she and her son could be happy. Her thoughts wandered to her rurouni. She wasn't sure what to think of him anymore. Her emotions were a mixture of hatred and love. "I think.how about we move where nice and quiet? What do you think.should we wait for your father?" She decided to leave the decision to her son.  
  
It didn't take long for Kenji to think of the answer. In his eyes, the whole fire was his father's fault in the first place. If he hadn't left, then Kenji wouldn't have been so restless, and dropped the lantern. His head bowed a bit, he still felt extremely guilty about starting the fire. "Gomen. the fire was my fault.. demo.." his teary eyes stared into his mothers "I don't ever want to see Himura-san again.. I hate him!"  
  
Kaoru smiled weakly down at her son. Well, the decision was made. Himura Kaoru was dead, along with her son, Himura Kenji. From this day forward, Kamiya Kaoru would make reappearance. "Alright.. from now on..you'll be Kamiya Kenji. Let's go find a home." With that, she turned her back from the ashes of her past home and made her way out of Tokyo, never to look back. She didn't know where she would go, but she knew that the future wouldn't have a certain rurouni in the picture. Well.. that's what she thought.  
  
TBC!! 


	2. Side chapter

It was a day, unlike the others. The sky was full, dark foreboding clouds drooped over the land, as if foggy veils. The moon's beautiful rays were hidden, a meager candle in a smoke filled room. The only lights came from the heavens themselves. If a Zeus did exist, he was punishing the earth with his bolts tonight. A small figure was running through the night.  
  
Heavens tears were shed, the angels seemed to weep and grieve for something lost. Drenching the world below, and a specific man whom ran through the streets. He was a small for his age. Long flaming hair damp and tangled now, due to the weather. What was once a magenta top, clutched to his skin, the color of blood upon fabric now, due to the water. His white hakama's made a sloshing noise as he ran along. Even though the weather was dim and dreary, it didn't affect his mood. For you see, this man was finally going home. It had been weeks since he had seen his wife. Though it felt like years. 'Did anything change?, he asked himself. Finally the doors of his wifes dojo came into site. He rushed there, pressing against the gate. A creak became deaf within the night, drowned out by the crashing of the storm. He stopped within the walls, the water still pouring down upon him. But, it didn't matter to him. It was like he had just entered paradise. In his eyes, this was one of the brightest days of the week. A soft whisper escaped his lips, lost as well. "tadaime..I'm home..Kaoru, Kenji" The place hadn't changed at all. Still the same home he had remembered. He made his way within the building. Stumbling through the dark, it dawned on him, exactly how weary he was. After leaving Kyoto, helping some citizens there take care of a murderer that was plaguing them, he had made his way back. All the while not even thinking about his health or rest.  
  
The sound of wood scraping against wood was heard, as the man, Kenshin, slid open the door to his beloveds. Standing underneath the doorway, he paused. Did he have a right to be here? To take this woman that he now looked upon into his arms? He, the man who had left her behind. He could still hear her pleas, and see the tears in her eyes when he left, refusing to allow her to journey with him, though she had promised to not be a nuisance. Soft violet eyes stared down at the figure laying upon the floor. She was shrouded in a warm blanket, a pillow at her head. She was like an angel, her dark raven hair, almost blue, lay about her, seemingly messy... yet at the same time, in his eyes; true beauty. Kneeling, he sat beside her futon, and was content to gaze upon her sleeping figure. For a moment, he wished to capture those soft lips within his own, to wake her. Be the prince charming to wake the sleeping beauty.  
  
His fingertips caressed her cheek, and the thumb moved across the bottom of her lip. He so wished to carry her in his arms, but never again. He wouldn't let himself contaminate her. She didn't deserve the pain he felt. After years of fighting, his body finally succumbed to a disease. It was minor now, but he had the suspicion that years from now, it would be his demise. And he could not allow himself to taint Kaoru in such a way. The beauty stirred. Blue eyes, deep and sorrowful opened. They seemed to stare into his own violet eyes, not truly seeing. As if a lost and confused little bird. His name echoed within his soul, it made him feel alive again, coming from her lips. "Ken...shin.?"  
  
She blinked for a bit, afraid she was dazed and delusional. But no, this man was not a figment of her imagination. Sitting, she did the only thing that her mind allowed her to... She latched herself to him, clinging as if for dear life. Soft tears trailed down her cheeks, and her hair became moist against his shirt, as he had not changed from his drenched clothing yet. She sobbed, it had been so long. She had felt so lost, as if he entire world had come crashing down. Finally, as she stopped, she realised..he was soaked!  
  
"Kenshin, you should get changed, here, take that off" her delicate hands worked to untie his top (And no!!!! she's not trying to do anything but get him out of wet clothing, for all those perverted people out there!!!). However, strong hands stopped her. She stared up into his eyes. A small voice within her told her that something was wrong. He was hiding something beneath that gi. And she was bound and determined to find out. Finally, he complied.  
  
He didn't want to, show her his pain, that is. The mark of the disease was etched onto his skin. He didn't want her to know., but he couldn't hide it from her either. Could not lie to her, and hug her, tell her that everything was alright. It hurt so much. As he removed his top, he braced himself, he could hear her soft gasp. Watching, he stopped her before she touched the mark. He would not let her become contaminated.  
  
Tears welled her eyes. So this was it, he was suffering. "Please Kenshin, let me share your pain. Lift it from your shoulders." The tears once again fell, trailing down her cheeks. She allowed her head to tilt, as his hand cupped her cheek. The nice warm feeling filled her heart. "You wont let me share your burdens along your side. But, I had accepted you as my husband, will you not accept me as your wife? I want to be your sheath Kenshin..just as Tomoe once was. I cannot protect by your side, as it is your wish. Let me share your pain from afar. Please Kenshin"  
  
An internal battle warred within him. He loved this woman, with all of his heart, and her him. Could he really allow her to suffer with him? He did not wish it to be so, but it was her choice. He let go of her hands, and winced slightly as her fingertips caressed his chest. His arms wrapped around her, resting is head upon hers, he left soft kisses upon her temple. And slowly, he moved downward, until they captured one another's lips. Through the night, he let her take his pain, shared it with her, and finally fully accepted her as his wife. However, he did not fully know the consequences and rewards of his actions that night. He had thought the disease would only affect him, Kaoru had not destroyed her body with the ways of war. How wrong he was. He left a few days later, and did not return for a year. When he came back, he found a rather large suprise... They were gone. 


	3. Mothers

The sun dangled down from the heavens, fingertips gently caressing the mortals below, striking soft hair. It shimmered in the light, like embering fires. It was neatly cut, short and slightly layered, and a bit messy as well. The boy crouched, back hunched, a deadly blade in his hand, which glared with the eye of the sun.. He stood as the kata was completed with that last sweep of the katana. He was only 15, strong yet short for his age. It seemed that he couldn't even snap a twig, but that wasn't the case. Just like his father, he could very well be the best swordsman in all of Japan.  
  
Kenji Kamiya wiped the last drops of sweat from his brow, touching the ring around the hilt to the opening in the scabbard, he let the blunt edge glide along his fingers and slide into the embrace of the metal shaft. The blade itself was nicely shined. Never having been tainted with the stains of blood from another man.  
  
Turning from the forest clearing, parting the curtains of leaves and twigs in his path, he made his way back home. Not many people knew what lay here, within the confines of this massive lush forest. The land itself was like a paradise for him, his second home. Often, he and his mother would just stay outside, sleeping by the warm fire, and lying on a bed of leaves and pine needles. They had everything here, springs for fresh water, ponds which held bountiful amounts of fish, and plenty of herbs for medications. His mother, after years of studying with Megumi; during her pregnancy with him, had had a strange urge to learn about the world of medicine, Megumi, had gladly taught her; learned the art of medicine. Those techniques proved to be handy, as they had saved him from the illness that had plagued the nearby village, where their real home was.  
  
Blue orbs wandered up into the gates of heavens. He loved those pure white webs of cotton. His thoughts wandered to his mother. A subject he loathed to think about these days. He'd rather believe that everything was fine; she was healthy and smiling once again. But it seemed that that was not to be the case. His mother had saved many people at the village from the illness, that was a few weeks ago. But, it seemed that she had been the only one who knew anything about medicine in that area. A moon ago, while cooking dinner, she had fallen into a faint.  
  
The village was distraught. Before they had come, the place was full of crime and disease. But with their arrival, all that changed. Kaoru had brought justice into the area, and once again started a school there. Almost all of the younger generation scrambled to join. Her beliefs spread, and slowly crime died down. The village itself was not populated, but small enough so that everyone knew the other, as if a large family. He and his mother had finally found someplace they could call home.  
  
Clearing his thoughts of the recent painful occurrences, he resumed his journey. It didn't take long for him to find his way out of that maze of a forest. Standing on the outskirts where the old majestic trees ended, his gaze wondered down to the small valley below. Within the center of the valley lay several small buildings, and houses. It was a warm site to his eyes. His eyes scanned the area, watching the villagers laugh and play, work and joke with one another. He made his way down, and step by step, entered this place he called home. As he walked down the streets, eyes turned, orbs that were remorseful and sad at the sight of him. Greetings were called and well wishing for his mother. Everyone there knew her, loved her, as a mother, a sister, or a friend. Finally, he reached the gates of a small dojo. Pressing the large wooden obstacles aside, a great squeak resounding through the area. With tapping of his sandals upon the tile floor, all eyes within the safety of the confines turned to him. The students nodded in greeting to him, but his eyes weren't paying any attention to them. The spheres were trained onto a small woman in front of the bokken wielding class. There she stood, in his eyes-- a goddess.  
  
Long raven hair cascaded down, as if a waterfall, from a high pony tail, A few streaks of 'water' had fallen from the hold, and trickled gently down to frame her small pale face. She seemed as if a porcelain doll, clothed in hakama's and the traditional top. Her blue eyes shone warmly down at her class, one day, they would be great swordsmen. Someday, her and her father's dreams would come true. In the future, men with swords would not all be murderers, but defenders of justice, never shedding a tear of blood. She was rather short, though only an inch or 2 taller then Kenji. As her fiery orbs drifted from the class to the intruder, they grew larger in surprise. The portals to the soul shone with joy, soft lips curving up into a smile.  
  
Kenji however, did not return the smile. He approached the woman, staring into those spheres, those never ending portals; a small stern frown was embedded upon his face. He weaved in and out among the students, and finally stopped in front of her. The audience watched on, bokkens hanging limping in the hands of the children. The lesson almost having been forgotten. Finally, Kenji's eyes broke away from the woman, and turned in fury at the students. A cold voice, slightly wavering in grief and worry resounded throughout the area. "Class is dismissed. You may all go home now."  
  
With those words, all heads turned confused at one another, some shrugs were given, and others felt like complaining. But none dared disobeyed his order. It wasn't long before the yard was cleared. All that was left was Kenji, who stood glaring up at the woman, and the goddess herself, who stared guiltily down at the tile floor.  
  
He couldn't control it anymore...His anger, patience. Worry consumed him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" In and out, deep breathes were took, as he tried to control himself. Air, yes, that's all he needed, maybe some incense, or a nice bath would do. Or better yet, knowing his mother is fine! "Are you trying to get yourself... killed?" His voice was trembling. He wasn't really that angry with her, disappointed yes, but, seeing her out here, even when her body was everyday becoming more and more weak. It broke his heart. She was always trying to act strong, and make others happy. She never thought of herself. Maybe he was being selfish, but all he wanted was for her to get well. All this training she was doing was just making her illness worse.  
  
Kaoru flinched at his voice. She knew she shouldn't be out, but it couldn't be helped. . It was such a nice day in her eyes, and the students badly needed training. "Kenji, you don't have to worry about me.. I'm fine." She gazed up at his eyes, pleading for him to understand. But, she found none, just worry and concern. Her soft eyes glanced away; she didn't mean to upset him. "I- I'm sorry.. Ken-" she was cut off, as fit of coughing escaped from her.  
  
"Mother!" Kenji held her as she began to cough, about to fall to her knees.  
  
Her hands cupped around her mouth, it felt like tiny daggers were driving into her lungs. She couldn't stop coughing. A soft sticky liquid sprayed onto her hands. It took awhile for the racking coughs to subside, and still afterwords her body was shaking and trembling. Removing her hands, she was afraid to look into them, but swallowing the urge to turn away, she stared down into them. There, like a thick dark wine, was blood Tears welled into her eyes, sliding down pale cheeks, pearls of the human soul. She clung to her son, grasping onto him as if for dear life. Her body wracked with pain, and she fought the urge to scream. Why, her of all people? Yet, she knew it was her own fault. She had been so blindly in love with that man. Kenshin. She had willingly given herself to him, and him to her. She had been glad to help share his pain, to ease his soul. However, afterwords, he had left again. As always, and now, years later, as the illness had finally caught up, she didn't really regret it. After all, it had brought her a son, whom she loved dearly... Yet, sometimes she had to wonder about the father; where was he now? Was he in just as much torment as she? Or could it be that he had found a way to drive off the approach of death. With those last thoughts, Kaoru entered the realm of dreams, leaving a distraught Kenji to look after her.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
His mane of hair was like a burning fire itself. As he continued to sweep, his palm reached up and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. He looked around himself, at the surrounding gates and walls. They seemed so familiar, yet so different. He worked steadily, continuing to sweep to wipe the ashes and debris in the training area away.  
  
For a year, he had been here, lost and confused. Having made his goal to rebuild the dojo. It had nearly killed him when he returned home to find that it was in ashes. He remembered the day well. It had been bright and beautiful day, fitting the mood of the rurouni perfectly. After all, he was returning home. Yet, as he stepped into the streets of Tokyo, he was met with glares, sympathetic eyes, even a few, "Mr. Himura.sorry for your loss" were thrown his way. With all of these mixed signals, he began to panic, and of course, couldn't help but to wonder, and fear for the safety of his family. He broke out into a run, and dashed to the dojo, only to find, it wasn't there. Only a pile of rubble. Sinking to his knees, his eyes for the briefest of seconds flashed amber, and then returned to its violet, filled with pearls. They trailed down his cheeks, no, he told himself, he couldn't cry.he's supposed to be strong. Strong. but he knew it wasn't true. He wasn't strong at all.not after this, Kaoru, Kenji..where were they? As his hands beat the ground, he hits a round metallic object. His eyes seemed to daze, and he fell into a trance when he saw what it was. A ring... Kaoru's ring; their marriage ring. After ransacking the town in search of them, he left Tokyo to search. He wandered the earth, a lost shell of a human, in search of salvation. For years he desperately wandered seeking his family. Finally, as he had searched all that he could think of, he returned; to his ruined home. There, he rebuilt the dojo, anxiously awaiting day by day, and hoping for the return of his wife and child.  
  
Sano and Megumi had come to visit often. The loss of Kaoru has greatly affected them as well. The spark and fox like quality had died in Megumi, and Sano himself threw off his gambling ways.  
  
------------------------  
  
Yahiko merely came by once in a while, a day in a month, at the very most. When he had returned, he was furious, at himself, and Kenshin. Kaoru had been like a mother to him, and a sister. He knew how much she cared for Kenshin, and how much it had hurt her when he never returned. His loyalty to his master was more then that of his loyalty to his friend. He had been disgusted at Kenshin, and left on his own in search of Kaoru. Now, years later, he was the perfect image of a Tokyo Samurai. Tall and well built, he had grown into a fine and strong man. Any woman in Japan would seek to be his mate. His skills matched his looks, having almost completed his training in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, however, the last Kata's and successions were unknown to him. His teacher was gone. It had been selfish of him, but he had a clue as to where she was. After seeing the dojo in ruins, he returned to the school he had been teaching at. There, a message had been left to him. It was in Kaoru's writing. It alone held the where abouts of her. However, the meanings were unclear. He had searched every possible location it could have described, stopping now and then to help the innocent.  
  
Finally, he stood looking down into a valley, surrounded on either side by lush massive forests. This, was his only hope. The last place he would dare to search. It was a village lost to most everyone, save a few. He had only remembered it because of his mother; this was where she had grown up. It had been years since he had thought about her now, his real mother that is. When Kaoru came into his life, all that pain had died away, the flame diminishing, until Kaoru to, had been wretched from his life. Making his way down into the village, all grew quiet. The busy hustle and bustle of normal life ceased, and all eyes seemed to pierce into him. Attention and stares weren't something he was unaccustomed to, after all, he was carrying a sakaboto, but, usually, there would be whisperings behind his back, not this eerie silence, as if ever move he made would either capture or bore his audience. It seemed, it would be the former.  
  
The silence shattered, as if Yahiko had been treading a delicate glass path. Out of no where, a young boy the same age as Yahiko when he had started learning swordsmanship; appeared in front of him. In his hand was a bokken, which he grasped loosely, yet tight enough to not drop, or get knocked away.. Several other boys soon joined him. They lined up in front of him, each tip of the wooden katana pointed at his head. All the other townspeople began to whisper to one another, some called for the boys to come back.  
  
"Leave outsider, this is not a place for murderers and samurai like you. If you wish to enter our home, discard your blade. We will not have weapons of death, here." Said the lead boy. A few girls also joined them.. each were wearing the traditional samurai uniform, Hakama's and a kimono.  
  
Their attitude startled him, and somewhat annoyed him. He may have been older, but his kid like personality didn't change THAT much. However, he restrained himself from attacking there children, after all, they were merely trying to defend their home. The stance was familiar to him, identical to his own. Which perked his curiosity, could it be, that Kaoru had passed by? He removed the katana by his side, and unsheathed it. A small smile graced his face, as the boys flinched; they had not expected him to draw his sword. But, when they saw the blade, it surprised them. The sharp end was dull! One couldn't kill with such a weapon, unless using the reversed side. "See, my sword is a sakaboto, it cannot kill. A sword is a weapon for protection, it was not meant to kill, such is the beliefs that my master has taught me" With those words, Yahiko reattached the sword to his side, and bowed slightly to the boys. "Please allow me to pass, I seek my sensei, "Himura Kaoru"  
  
Knowing that the sword could not harm, the boys 'sheathed' their weapons, tucking the wooden blades into a belt at their side. "We don't know of a Himura Kaoru, however, there is a Kamiya Kaoru in this village, she is our sensei"  
  
This startled Yahiko, that name had not been used in years. She discarded the name Himura? "Where is she? I must find her!" He didn't mean to sound aggressive, it was just that he was excited, it'd been years. Finally, Kaoru..  
  
The boys led him to their dojo, and then left him in front of the doors. They had neglected to tell him that their teacher was ill. He stood there, in front of the main doors to the dojo. It seemed like he was finally home. The area was an exact replica to the one in Tokyo. If he stepped within, and cried "Tadaima" would, an Okerio, be called back? He reprimanded himself; he was getting his hopes to high. He knew that the family would never be the same. But, having his mother near him was good enough, he supposed. With those thoughts, he pushed the gates open, a small creak resounded. Even the inside was a replica of the former dojo.  
  
The first site that came to his eyes was Kenji. The small boy that he once knew was no more, now, in its place stood a strong young man, only slightly older then he himself used to be when under Kaoru's apprenticeship. He watched silently, under the shadows of the trees. It was like a moving fire, graceful yet deadly. The wooden blade was swung blindly, as if a hidden rage consumed the soul, and darkened the world to put a veil over his eyes.  
  
Kenji thrust and slashed, clumsily performing the executing of the Kamiya Kasshin Style. He was had yet to master it, but what he did know, had been perfected. His mother had trained him well. But, she had fallen ill before he had a chance to learn the last bits of the style. Many times she offered to continue teaching, but he would not let her. His heart was filled with rage, why, did this happen to his mother? She who had done nothing but care and love? Was this some sort of punishment? Finally, he could not hold them any longer, the attacks became blinder. As if he was desperate to kill his imaginary opponent. He knew exactly who he was fighting in his mind. His father, the man that had abandoned them. He hated him, with all his heart, yet deep in his heart, a small thread of respect was still there, though not love. After all, Himura-san had been his father, the greatest swordsman in all of Japan. One day, Kenji would surpass him, he had promised himself and his mother that. Eventually, he knew the battle was futile, even in his own mind; he had yet to beat his father. He couldn't concentrate not now. With the last slash of the kata, he fell to his knees, his bokken dropping to the floor. Hands were tightly clenched and pressed against the cold hard floor. His head drooped, flaming hair shadowing his eyes. His body trembled, as if a great terror had consumed him, or a great grief. But no, he would not let himself cry. He was to strong for that, he HAD to be strong.for his mother. Even though he tried to keep the tears from coming, his eyes couldn't help but water. A strange, yet familiar voice perked his ears. He stopped his actions immediately. No one could see him weak, ever. His body froze, as if chilled by the arctic winds. "It's been a while Kenji..You might want to lift that blade..less you'd wish to dishonor your family" said the voice.  
  
His hands grasped the handle of his bokken, and placed it onto his belt. Standing, he felt as if he were old already, thousands of years old. He turned hesitantly, was it truly who he thought it to be? His eyes didn't deceive him. It was him, Yahiko! He was numb for a minute. How did he find them, did he bring anyone else? Like.his father? No, as he looked around, he couldn't sense any other ki's. A weak smile graced his lips, and greeted Yahiko. "It's good to see you again"  
  
A small chuckle escaped the elders lips, "you thought I wouldn't find you? You should know better by now, Kenji. After all, was I not the one who found you half the times that you tried hiding from me?"  
  
He couldn't help but laugh, it'd been so long since he could. This man, he seemed so much like the brother he once knew. Yet so different. It had been along time. However, his companions question caught him off guard. He knew that it would be coming, and he dreaded telling the man what happened. It came sooner then he had expected, and wanted.  
  
"How are you faring Kenji? And what of your mother?" He really was curious, and desperately wanted to see her again. Yes, he wished to see Kenji to, but, now that he knew Kenji was fine, he wanted to make sure his mother figure was as well. The silence told him everything before the younger spoke. Just the sudden fall of mood was enough to tell him that Kaoru was far from alright. "Take me to her." Kenji could do nothing but comply. He followed the young boy, who resembled his father so much physically, through the doors of the home. Finally, they stopped within Kaoru's room. The same exact one in Tokyo. As Kenji slid open the door, the two of them slipped inside. Bones seemed to freeze. An unknown fear gripped his heart while looking down unto the pale face of his sensei, he couldn't help but panic. This was not what he was expecting. Knees seemed to weaken, a thousand weights upon his shoulders. She reminded him so much of that doll, years ago. They had truly thought that she was gone. But, now..he could tell she was still alive. The rise and fall of her chest was enough to tell him. The pain was evident in her face, she suffered even in her sleep. How did this happen? He kneels down next to her, her thin hand clasped in his. Holding it as if it were a porcelain dolls. "Kaoru.."  
  
TBC 


	4. Dreams of the Dead

It was rather new for him, seeing his sensei in such a frail state. Never before had he been so frightened for her life. In the times of old, there had always been someone there to save her; Kenshin. Yet now, watching her struggling breaths, pale almost translucent skin, he watched as the icy cold hand of sickness grasped her very life in its hands. Megumi, that's who they needed, or rather...prayed would have a cure, though, he doubted it. Yet, even so, hope was within him, because that was all they could have for reassurance. Day by day, the villagers watched on, holding their breathes. Yahiko always did his best to save the helpless. Pair him up against a bandit, any swordsman, and he would easily be the savior. However, staring at the promising eyes of the unseen, any ill, he could do nothing against it. He'd watched as his own mother withered away at what at first seemed a mere cold. Now, a similar situation was at his hand. And in his mother's place, was Kaoru... the girl who he had been proud to call his sensei. Even sister or mother at times.  
  
The world about him seemed to be spinning, still upon his hands and knee's on the hard grained, yet finely polished wooden floor. His eyes scanned the face of the lady that slept before him, tucked snuggly beneath a warm blanket and futon. Black orbs broke free from that lovely face that held him so captivated, to glance at her son. Kenji... now days, he seemed so much like his father, yet, different. The physical aspects were obviously obtained from his father, other then the eyes. Orbs of deep blue, almost to the point of black. It reminded him of Kaoru's eyes; the color of the clear and starless sky. However, in personality terms, Kenji was in no way like his father. A fiery spirit, with the determination to match any swordsman, despite his small size; it was more like Yahiko, years ago. Their orbs met, each filled with sorrow and remorse. It was hard to believe, but there was nothing either of them could do, but hope for the best and fetch a better doctor. Within his mind, Yahiko berated himself for being so stupid and not having found them earlier. "How long has she been like this...?"  
  
He couldn't face him, no...not with the tears in his eyes. The locked gazes broke, as Kenji diverted his gaze to the window, seemingly fascinated by the rustling of the trees outside, the perfect mirage of peace and tranquility. So different from the warring emotions that clashed within his very soul and heart. Fists clenched, his nails digging into the palms of his hand, threatening to pierce through skin and flesh. "She collapsed yesterday...we knew she was ill as she's had several fainting spells lately, but...we didn't think it was this bad. She started coughing up blood before she passed out...and she's never been out for this long." His voice was wavering, almost to the point of cracking. He had to be strong, he berated himself. Weakness was something that he could not endure, and tears were a sign of it. Teeth clenched, grinding together as he spoke, fury and confusion tore at him, though he expressed little of it. "The medicine man here has done all he can...but even he doesn't know what is wrong. But...he's old, and hardly fit to treat anyone anymore. Mother had been the doctor here since we arrived, working under his guidance, and what knowledge Megumi taught her...Megumi doesn't even know a cure.."  
  
There was silence for a bit, then finally, Yahiko, after thinking about what Kenji said, "You've been in contact with Megumi..?" If this was so, it truly infuriated him. To think that Megumi after all this time, years of searching, had known where they were. It hurt to see Kaoru like this. Infuriated him really, a small flame of betrayal burning within his heart. Why had she left? It wasn't like her to desert the life of a sword teacher. True, the dojo never seemed to have a lot of students. But, to leave house and home...to depart with her former life in the rubble of ash and flames? From the looks of it, this new dojo was much more popular. The plaques on the training wall were evidence to that. It eased his mind that she had put a plaque for him there, right beside her name... The first student.  
  
"No...I had sent some one from the village to her, and gave explicit instructions to not tell her who sent him. He had merely claimed it was a problem with his family, and in a sense.. it wasn't really far from the truth. He described the illness to her, and she said there was no real cure."  
  
Yahiko knew that Kenji would object to what he had to say next. But, he thought it was for the best, despite Kenji's feelings toward the matter. He stood up, suddenly turning to a pillar of strength, a tall and proud man. He had to be strong for the next few days, the last thing Kenji, or Kaoru needed was a coward. He was Yahiko Myojin. "You...are going back to Tokyo to fetch Megumi, Sano, and your father."  
  
Kenji paused for a minute, eyes burning aflame with the passions of hatred. It wasn't that he objected to fetching the former two, but his father? However, looking at Yahiko, there was no way he was going to voice his objections. Though he longed to stay here by his mother's side. A selfish wish, he supposed. Yahiko hadn't seen Kaoru in years, while he himself had her all to himself for so long. It was only right that Yahiko might get to spend some time with her alone; after all, he was like Kaoru's eldest son. It was for his brother's sake alone that he agreed to go back to his birthplace, and fetch the people that he'd run from, so long ago.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Darkness seemed to seep from every direction, blood as rich and thick as wine spewed from fountains all about. Trees a plenty, as if a massive sukura garden, yet...every plant was dead. Withered and termite infested. Now the color of ghostly white, rather then the rich vibrant spectra of colors when they were once alive. Stone columns were set here and there, with what seemed like no particular design. Torches were placed into its holders on those columns, faintly illuminating all that around. Engravings of some sort, intricate designs that perhaps only the creator could translate, were embedded into the columns.  
  
She had awoken in the middle of this all, bound and chained to a slab of stone directly in the center. The stone was vertical, and she was chained in such a way, that one would position another for a crucifixion. Her feet were a half foot above the ground, being supported up by the shackles around the wrists. And she donned nothing but a pure white dress with gold embroidering upon it, lacking sleeves. It flowed gracefully down her body, hugging the curves upon her torso nicely, and falling down loosely to her ankles, a small one ft. train cascading down to the cold marble tile below. A golden circlet was placed around her temples, and her hair undone to cascade down in soft silk curtain, ending mid back. Gloves covered the flesh of her forearm and hands, pure white as the dress. Deep blue orbs gazed about her in terror and confusion, imagining the creatures of the night watching, leering eyes piercing through the fabric of the dress, to room their gaze freely over her body. No, she corrected herself, not imagine... knew. She could feel those orbs of the unforeseen watching her, waiting, concealed by the shadows. For what, she did not know.  
  
Having awoken a day ago to this nightmare, she'd not slept since. Who knows what the demons of this realm would do to her, once her eyes were closed? Kaoru could do nothing but stay, having learned long ago that struggling just depleted her energy; the chains were much too strong. It was cold, despite the torches all around, as if the icy cold hands of the dead were grasping at her, begging her to join them. She could do nothing but wait, wallowing in tears and fear of what was to come. She tried crying out once or twice, begging and pleading for salvation, yet all she had for a reply...blood red orbs gazing at her from the shadows. A looming figure concealed within a cloak of darkness. She did not try to raise her voice again. That figure, the look upon his eyes, promised pain and eternal suffering, if she dared speak, and wake him from his slumber. 'Why am I in this hell?' was the thought that plagued her mind, over and over again. It was obvious to her that this was a dream, but the surroundings, the cold and sorrow was so vivid. She'd tried to wake herself up, to no avail, her body in the physical plane to weak because of her sickness. Perhaps this was what it is like to be in a coma? Forever lost in your dreams and nightmares?  
  
It seemed that around the stone that confined her was a stone gazebo, the roof, pitch black and spiraling, the jagged point towards the never ending starless sky. And again, more columns supported it. She felt as if on display, for the world to see. Truly, with the dress she wore, her hair down, she was perfect image of a goddess. In this realm, her age had reverted back to when she was young, around the age of when she met Enishi. She had been staring at the marble floor, for this "garden" had several walkways of tile made of marble, and the gazebo floor seemed to be made of it as well; when she head footsteps. Distant, but obviously approaching. Attempting to pierce through the shadows, she searched frantically for the source of noise, praying it was a savior. Her hope was to be dwindled though.  
  
Out from the shadows stepped a man, ominous and foreboding. His eyes seemed to be a raging storm. Swirling clouds; a tempest within the orbs. A few locks of raven hair fell before his face, his bangs grown out, while all else cut. (Similar to Saitoh's hair, except this character is actually longer, and it's layered) Shrouded around him...a black cloak, the clasp the skull of a raven. His shirt was not evident, as strapped about his chest was dark armor, seeming made of iron, but, imbedded into the armor itself, the ribs of a human, and in place of the sternum, 3 skulls, that of a raven, a hawk, and a falcon. A black helm graced his head, spiraling horns jetting from either side of the head ornament. Navy pants adorned him, the fabric loose and wavering with each step he took. He was not a massive being, yet possessed the intimidation of a goliath, which struck fear into timid hearts, and even go so far as to make a behemoth of a monster shuffle upon his feet unnerved. A fog of mystery and despair seemed to hover about him in a thick mist, tendrils reaching towards all that it can, to bring it into his domain. He stepped in front of Kaoru, shadows from the flames about the area, dancing off the ground, circling about him. Pale almost translucent skin grasped her chin in his palm, forcing the terrified girl to face him in the eye.  
  
His hands were cold, like that of the dead, and she was sure that shards of ice themselves ran through his veins. The orbs she gazed into seemed to draw her. A memorizing pendulum that seemed to fascinate the victim, lulled into a trance to do his bidding. Upon seeing him, his figure didn't seem to be terrifying, but there was an aura about him, a promise of death and despair. A sword hung by his side, not a katana, but a rapier. It surprised her, as she'd never seen a weapon, other then the ones in Japan. "Who...are you? What are you doing to me, let me go at once!" She struggled now, though in vain. Perhaps it was an act of desperation, anything to get away from those cold grey eyes. Eye's cold as winter snowy night that froze her very body in fear.  
  
Ignoring her questions, he merely continued to gaze at her, allowing orbs to rove her body. A thin smile graced his lips, apparently he agreed with what he saw. "My son needs a wife...you'll do nicely" He couldn't help but laugh though, upon hearing her mutter to herself, that this was all a dream. His laughter was harsh, grating and he enjoyed watching her wince beneath his gaze. "Yes, my girl... this is a dream, but in a sense reality. This dream...is a spirit realm, my realm. And the path between dreams and reality is clear; the mind works in wondrous ways. Here, is as real as the earth...merely, a different plain. And your soul here is linked to that in your own realm. Let me give you an example." From beneath the folds of his cloak, he withdrew a dagger, and plunged the cold steel into her shoulder.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but cry out, why was this happening to her? The pain spread through her body, pricking her orbs with tears. Teeth gritted, and her fist clenched—nails digging into her own flesh. It was painful, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of scream in agony. But, glaring at him, in despise and hate, she could tell he enjoyed her pain, could see it upon her own face. The only difference between the way she was now, and the way she was in the "awoken" state, is that here, she seemed to have regressed to a younger stage in life, when she was 18, and she was so much stronger. His smile sickened her, and she was at a loss for what to do, especially about what she heard next.  
  
"You here...are still alive. But... you're body in the other realm...is dead. It was much too weak to survive long. However, don't worry... you wouldn't have survived much longer there anyways. You should be grateful that I brought your soul here. Of course... you'll never be allowed to return. But, your life has at least been spared. Perhaps not your memories though. His hand was still wrapped around the dagger that pierced her body. The hilt and his hand began to glow with a dark aura, tendrils of mists enveloping them. It shrouded around him, seeping down his arm, through his hands... down the steel, and into her very being.  
  
Suddenly, the world seemed cold. And the pain in her shoulder multiplied ten fold. A fit of coughing erupted from her, and once again, she found herself coughing blood. Daggers of ice seemed to be running through her, and she cried out in agony. Squirming and struggling against the chains that bound her. Tears trailed down her cheek, and she cried in despair, and the sole words she muttered before the mists circulated through her veins, and consumed her very being... "Kenshin... Kenji... I'm sorry"  
  
TBC.  
  
Falconess 


	5. Father Meets Son

Blue orbs blinked wearily, for a moment they squinted, attempting to see in the dark. It didn't take long for her to shoot straight up however. She found that she was resting on a cold, what seemed to be marble floor. The surroundings was a great ball room, though the area was only dimly lit by the ornate chandeliers that hung above. The arches in the ceiling, intricate designs on the wall and sealed doorway... it was wondrous architecture. There were no windows, the doorways closed off, sealed with granite bricks. Instantly, her hand jumped to her shoulder, only to find no wound there. She found she was much taller now, more toned... once again her true age in reality. Kaoru was confused, utterly confused... where was she? Glancing around, she found that she wasn't the only being in this ball room. There, leaning against a pillar was a familiar face. "En--Eni...shi?"  
  
Enishi, now a bit older, though still looking quite the same, his hair obviously couldn't get any whiter; approached. A small smirk was a upon his face. "Well well... look who we have here. Kaoru-san.. glad to see you awake." He bent down a bit, extending a hand to her. She gladly took it, pulling herself up. Dusting herself and her clothing off, she glanced bewilderedly at him. Her cloths seemed to be the same as what she had worn when she went to bed.  
  
"Where are we..? What happened.. I thought.." After years of being a mother, her fiery spirit had somewhat quelled, she was no longer more rash then sensible. Becoming maniacal at this point, locked in an unknown room would be idiotic. Here was someone who might hold answers, attempting to pummel her only companion at the moment was not a prospective idea.  
  
At her question, the smirk was instantly wiped from his face. Rather, a sober frown marred his physique. "It's hard to explain...the best word for it would be, we're trapped souls..." At her confused expression and the stare that he got, which plainly said, 'you're crazy', he sighed.  
  
"You're telling me that we're in Purgatory...?" An eyebrow rose, and she gaze him one of those stares, as mentioned before. Her eye's wandered to the area to which he now gestured and trod off to. The formerly mentioned eyebrow now had a companion that rose as well. A semi-shocked expression gracing itself on her face. There was a large round table, the cloth that it donned was soft, almost like silk, and pure white. She had no idea why anyone would dine on such a cloth, it'd only get dirt with the food.... But she didn't comment. Food was on the table, and she wondered how in the world it got there, candles were placed about it, the wax seemingly to melt slow-- as if just lit. She snorted somewhat, suppressing a laugh, "Never knew you to be the romantic type."  
  
The two sat down, and lady of the two stared down at a plate. It had seemingly materialized before her eye's. As she placed her hands upon the table, she almost jumped back, when her hand bumped into a glass of wine that she could've sworn hadn't been there a moment ago. Laughter reached her ears, and she shot daggers at the white haired man. "And I suppose you find this natural?" "I'm romantic? HAH! You're one to talk.." He chuckled a bit more at the sight of a blush. Ah yes... he had almost forgotten about this lovely lady. Almost... He'd thought himself accursed years ago when he to had been condemned to this place. But apparently the fates were with him. They brought him his sister. No... not sister. Kaoru was far from Tomoe, a lesson he had only realized at the brink of insanity. It was she that delivered him into the realm of the sane. For that, secretly.. he'd be eternally grateful. It seems that he'd found the woman he loves... and it was not like he'd believed before. "Eat...I'll explain....what this is all about. Or, at least what I myself know of it."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Branches scrapped against his face, only irking him more than he already was. His fire of a hair was now fed with twigs and leaves. Curses were muttered from lips, split from the lashing branches of tree's that decided they didn't quite like him. Kenji now regretted taking this "short cut". This would teach him to stray from a path. It wasn't that he was in a hurry to meet his "father". It was that he was in a hurry to get back to his maternal figure. Ahead, through the curtain of leaves and branches, he could see the outline's of a dojo. He thought nothing of it, figuring that someone else had built a different school now that the Kamiya Kasshin style was no longer being taught here. However, as he ventured from the tree's, his breath caught. Feet froze within their steps, and for a moment, he felt like a child again. He could just imagine his mother calling him from the back gate. There stood his home, the building still vividly imprinted into his mind and heart. He had been born here, raised here. And this was the place... that he had destroyed. It was impossible for it to be standing. After a while of staring, and noting every detail, he relaxed. The walls were newed than they should have been. The roof of a different tile. And there were other subtle differences to hint that this wasn't quite the same building. He had a strong suspicion of who had rebuilt the place. Grimly, he strode forward toward the gate.  
  
----------  
  
He'd been doing chores. The only thing he seemed capable of doing in the past few years. On occasion he'd do lessons on Kaoru's style. Not that there were many students anyways. No one really wanted to be taught by a low-life rurouni who seemed to be nothing but a bum. No one really knew how he got by. Perhaps it was with the money from lessons. Others said he fought in underground tournaments. A few others suspected him of thievery and gambling. Whatever the case, he lived. Over the past few years, his reputation had dropped. From a renowned swordsman, to a complete scum. He heard their whispers, about how he was a murder-- how it was his fault his family was gone. Sure.. rub it in. The sound of rustling leaves, the scrap of the broom's bristles against the stone tiles was the sole companion he had that day. At least, that's what Kenshin had thoughts. The sound of pounding from the gate surprised him into dropping his broom. His long hair was as ragged as ever, and his clothing still the same. Though now worn, a few holes here and there. It didn't seem that he had taken the time to buy new clothes at all. Washing would due.  
  
Kenshin strode over to the massive doors, and pulled off the plank of wood that served as a lock. He pulled the duel doors open, and stared at the sight before him. There... the perfect image of himself, save taller, his body more defined, the hair short.. and the eyes. A voice reached his ears, exactly how he'd imagined it. This must be a dream. He didn't even notice until a few moments later that the stranger had invited himself in. He closed the door behind him, and faced the stranger, head tilted up at him. "Himura, Kenji?" He stuttered slightly, afraid to be wrong. The answer had been more then he hoped for, and more painful then he had thought it'd be.  
  
"Kamiya Kenji.. a pleasure Himura-san" Kenji placed an emphasis on the Kamiya part. His voice was cold, distant and formally polite. As one would speak to any stranger that they weren't fond of. "I'm here to fetch you.... my mother wishes to see you. Her.." he paused for a moment, not wishing to think the next few words. But he knew it to be the truth. There was no denying "her last requests..."  
  
Kenshin stared at the ground for a moment, as if mesmerized by those words. It didn't seem to register until a while later, and even then he didn't comment. He did however step closer to the boy, his arms extended as if to embrace him. He was brutally disappointed when he found that Kenji stepped back, refusing to touch him. His arms dropped, and the area grew silent, the only sounds were the faint chirping of birds. Kenshin didn't speak a word, unable to... A knot of grief had already formed in his throat. There were so many questions that he had, all of them unanswered. Where had they gone. Was Kaoru in danger? How had their lives been. Did they miss him at all? And the one he would never utter, to afraid to hear the answer that he knew would be uttered.... Would they ever forgive him?  
  
For a moment, Kenji was almost sympathetic... almost gave into temptation. He was the one to break the silence. "You have 20 minutes to get ready. Any longer and I'll leave with out you. Meet me at the clinic." With that, he left; could still feel Kenshin's eye's piercing into him from behind. He could almost feel the sorrow that resided in them, the regret and longing. However, Kenji brushed it off. It was not his goal to befriend this man of his blood. Only his duty to do as he was bid. Just because they traveled together, did not mean they would have to enjoy the other's company. When he reached the clinic, he found that Megumi was not there. Apparently she had ran off for a while, on her anniversary trip with Sanosuke. He was happy for the two...albit sad that they couldn't be there for his mom.  
  
Kenshin joined him soon after, and the two left the town, heading toward their destination. A sigh left Kenji's lips. It would be a long trip, a good 3 days at least. Wonderful.... They were heading through the forestry now. The accursed one that had dared to throw detours and the such in his path. The soft padding of feet that followed him was near to driving him insane. He could hear the flip flop of the mans shoes, the man who spoke no word. Uttered no apology. They didn't talk, at least.. not until dusk was near to come. It was Kenshin who spoke first. "We should find a camping spot soon." Kenji however, thought differently. Any spare time taken off just meant longer till they reached Kaoru.  
  
"You can do that.... I'll continue on a bit further."  
  
He hesitated before he brought his next comment up. He knew that he might regret it later, but Kenshin had to know the answer... "Why... why did your mother decide to leave..?" He was prepared to hear the worst. She hated him, he was worthless. He abandoned them. The list could go on. But nothing could've prepared him for what came next.  
  
"She didn't.... I did." He said it as if it was a mere joke. Nothing but idle chat and conversation. However, he lost his control and nerve when his father dared to utter the word....  
  
"Why"  
  
Such a strong word.... it infuriated him. Why... his fathers voice rang into his mind. He turned, his eye's narrowed, flashing amber. Another reminder to Kenshin of himself.... "Why...? Why...? You dare ask such a thing?" He looked ready to attack. In fact, his hand was itching to grasp the hilt of his sword. It took a moment to calm... grimly, almost inaudible, "I'll take your advice this once... there's a clearing ahead that will do nicely for a camp." He seemed to have calmed.. that was until..  
  
"Stop avoiding my question.."  
  
A deep anger spurred within him, a hatred that he thought had died long ago. Before it wasn't that he loathed the man. Just resented him. But now... gazing at him.. the father he had so longed to see. The father that he himself had discarded... His mother had left the decision on whether to leave or not to him. Everyday he had always thought if he had made the correct choice. Always wondered about the what if's. But each ending always ended up blank-- or a nightmare. Just like what was happening now. He hated this man, this samurai of his own flesh and blood. Hated him for never being there for him... and for his mother. Hated him for missing his birthday those many years ago. Loathed him for causing his mother to cry so many nights. He could still hear her tears late at night, when he was supposed to be abed. He could still feel the pain and longing that she had kept pent up. He hated his father.... for giving his mother that disease. It was because of him that she was dieing now. Or... at least that's what he thought.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yahiko stumbled upon a large surprise when he returned to room. There lay Kaoru, standing in a pool of blood. A broad smile was on her face. Eye's wide and alive. Her skin was back to it's normal shade. Her clothing were stained with the red liquid, yet she didn't seem to be wounded. And even more strange, she seemed to be much younger then she was before. Back to the age of when they had met Enishi. And speaking of Enishi, to Yahiko's greater astonishment, the white haired man stood silently leaning against the wall. A smirk was upon his face. "K-k-Kaoru...?" He stuttered. What in the world was happening?  
  
"Yes... that's me.. Kaoru Yukishiro... who are you?"  
  
TBC  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heh, I'm hoping I won't get flamed for leaving all of you hanging in so many different places. I'm not gonna go rambling and repeating what I said at the top of the page. Except that I'm sorry it's taken so long! X3 Take care guys!!  
  
Falconess 


	6. The Tragic Story

Important Information

Ages-

Kaoru Himura/Kamiya (The real one)- 35

Kenshin Himura- 45

Enishi Yukishiro (Real one)- 41

Kenji Himura/Kamiya- 15

Yahiko Myojin- 27

(The reference to spirit wise will be explained later, for now.. ignore it.)

Kaoru Yukishiro/Uneki (Fake)- 18 (spirit wise, 50)

Enishi Yukishiro/Shijin (Fake)- 24 (spirit wise, 52)

Disease mentioned earlier- WARNING!!! CAUTION!! SPOILER WITHIN THE NEXT

I wrote that there were markings of the disease in a previous chapter....

In the ova, not sure about the series, Megumi mentions that Kenshin's body is "deteriorating" because of all the strenuous physical activity that he's been doing. His body can't keep up with the amount of stress the Hiten Mitsurugi Style inflicts on his body Eventually, toward the end, you see these scars and red welts all over his body, and on Kaoru, which causes his death (my interpretation... hence "markings"). She tells Kaoru that she has to be strong for him, and smile... and that if he continues to fight, he will more then likely destroy his body, and eventually quicken his approaching death. She explains that there isn't a cure for this. (I never actually figured out the name of the disease.. .! Just took it off the series..). Since Kenshin is so much stronger than Kaoru, he has not yet succumbed to the disease as Kaoru has.

Originally, the coughing of blood had nothing to do with the illness mentioned above, this is an entirely different illness, and relates to what is currently happening to Kaoru. This will be explained later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His heart stopped for a moment, and his slacked jaw tightened as he watched Enishi approach, wrapping his finely toned arm around his 'mothers' waist. Questions swarmed through his mind... How did Yukishiro get here? What was wrong with Kaoru.. and why in the world did she look so... healthy and young? Not that he was complaining that she was better. It all seemed like a miracle, and at the same time the worst nightmare he had ever seen, even worse then when he'd believed her to be dead by Enishi's hands those long years ago. After a decade or so of not ever seeing the white haired man, he still couldn't shake off the anger and hatred he had for this 'enemy'. "Kaoru...? It's me.. Yahiko.. remember? Yahiko-chan?" Though he loathed to refer himself as 'chan', he knew that if any name spurred her memory, it would be that one.. "Don't you remember me Busu?" He put an emphasis on the term ugly, hoping that she would start chasing him down, and sort of recognition or old habit would due to calm him now. His mind was in a panic, she looked so much younger then when he'd seen her last, as if not a day had passed by since she was still a Kamiya, a young strong and single lady. He was fairly sure that he himself was older then her right now. There was something different about her, not just her appearance, or her memory. Gray eyes stared back at him, cold and deep, as if an endless pit without a single emotion. Was it just his imagination, or did Kaoru used to have blue eyes? A quick glance at Enishi, and he found that the mans eye's were similarly colored.

"Hmmm... let me think for a moment." She pretended to ponder, repeating the name once or twice, it rolled off her tongue, sounding painfully familiar in Yahiko's ears. Her eye's brightened after mumbling the name one last time, "AHA!! nope... I don't believe I even know you." Her lips curved in a mocking smirk, and turned to rest her head against Enishi's chest, tucked within the curve of his arm. She reached a hand out, and caressed Yahiko's cheek for bit.

He repressed a shiver as felt her cold fingers come in contact with his skin, his eye's burned with hope as her fingers slid down to below his chin, and two fingers tilted his head up a bit. He stared into those unfamiliar eyes, and almost cringed with despair at her next comment. "Though.. little Yahiko-chan, you are pretty cute.. for a kid." He didn't know why, she never had this sort of effect on him before, but he could feel the blood rushing to his face, and his cheeks were vivid pink. He stuttered, "Kaoru Yu-yukishiro?" He said the last name as if he were afraid to hear her answer. Kenji didn't mention anything about his mother remarrying... She laughed, a melodic sound, captivating him as if siren. There was so much difference about her, such as her aura... where once it was kind and compassionate, she emitted a sense of mystery, and danger. Yet at the same time, she seemed so alluring. He was suddenly sick with himself, what in the world was he thinking?! In his mind, she was still a good 8 years older than him. But she looked no older than 18 right now.

Enishi bent down, ignoring the glare that Yahiko sent his way at his actions. His lips lightly nibbled at Kaoru's ears, and he whispered, though loud enough for Yahiko to hear. "Love, stop flirting with the boy, he's out of your league.... the boys probably 9-10 years older than you... besides..." He emitted a soft growl, tightening his hold on the girl as she giggled, "your already taken, remember?". Enishi shot the older man (Yahiko) a smug look, as Kaoru reached up and cupped his face, pulling it down to take his lips in a deep kiss.

"My my my, jealous aren't we? I hope that reassured you that I have eyes for no one else?" She suddenly remembered something, catching herself before she made a dreadful mistake. Uneki had almost forgotten that this body was 18, and not the blond haired 27 year old form she had as one of the dead. She would have to be careful of what she said, and especially careful to remember that here, among the living.. she had taken the name Kaoru Kamiya. A pity the real Kaoru wasn't here to see the real world. She almost felt sorry for the girl... Almost. Kaoru, or rather... Uneki turned to answer Myojin-sans question.. "Well... " She forced an innocent act, knowing full well that she was embarrassing the young man; she would have fun toying with this one. "Actually, it's Kamiya... but I like to go by Yukishiro," She smiled up at the white haired man, "after all... that will soon be my name." With that, the said man lunged down, growling, and she squeaked, slipping from his grasp.

Shijin just couldn't resist anymore. He didn't care who was watching, it'd been decades since he even had the chance to hold his beloved, let alone touch her. Back in that hideous realm, his beloved had been lost, wandering the earth as a phantom. He himself had somehow managed to find his way to that accursed underworld, and stayed there... trapt and isolated from his mate. Now that they were together again, he wasn't going to let this boys presence stop him from expressing his joy at having a solid body again. He lunged for her, cornering her, a smirk upon his lips as she giggled. One more attempt to grab her, and she slid out of his reach. This time, he feinted to the side, and jerked back, catching her in his arms. The two slumped to the floor, savoring the taste of each others lips. He pressed her to the floor, and worked at the bindings of her clothes, not seeming to care that they were laying upon a blood covered floor. Within the next few hours, he would claim this new body of hers as his own... What happens with them next? I'll let your imagination take you where it likes.

Yahiko turned, disgusted by the time a third kiss came around, he didn't know what was going on, but he didn't care to sit and watch the show. He turned and made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he thought of what was soon to happen behind those closed doors. Shaking such thoughts from his mind, he found a suitable guest room, and decided to stay here till Kenji returned. Something strange was going on, and he couldn't figure out what. This new Kaoru didn't seem to remember anything of the past. Her entire attitude and personality had changed, as if this wasn't even the same person. He'd never really known Enishi, so he couldn't really say the same for him. But whatever the case, these strange occurrences made his mind spin. The only true comforting thought was that Kaoru was alive, and healthy; at least... that's what he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The two red haired warriors stared at each other, blue orbs turned amber glared down at his violet eyed father. If one approached, they could almost feel the fire of anger that burned around the younger boy. Kenji's fists were clenched, molten amber intertwined with sapphire blue, jaws were tightened, and teeth grinding against each other, lucky for him he didn't bite his tongue, fore it would easily has been chewed through. He stood there for a moment, glaring into the sorrowful eyes of his father. His anger dissipated, and his mouth parted in a chuckle. The sound of his voice, laughing was barely audible over the rustle of leaves... however it rung in his fathers ears. It was all he could do to keep himself from crumbling, to keep himself from breaking down and just giving up. It was the sound of a lost boy, treading the edge of a cliff, staggering closer to the depths of insanity. Why? Why he asks? His head was lowered, eyes veiled and shadowed by bangs.

Kenshin had to force himself not to cover his ears. The laughter frightened him, it placed a terror in his heart, knowing that he caused this boy so much pain. Perhaps he shouldn't have pushed it. But it angered him that his own flesh and blood would treat him in such a manner... without a single explanation. He didn't know whether to hug his son, or leave him be. He settled for something in between, taking a hesitant step forward, Kenshin placed a hand on Kenji's shoulder. The elder could feel his heart breaking when his son jerked beneath his touch.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" That single hand on his shoulder seemed to snap Kenji out of the darkness. His eyes pierced into Kenshins own, consumed by amber. He wished that looks could throw daggers. "Filthy scum.." He landed a punch onto his fathers face, spitting at the figure that had stumbled to the ground at his blow. As Kenshin was started to stand up straight, Kenji noted that his fathers eyes had briefly flashed amber. "You left us... that's why.."

His cheek was throbbing, he could already feel a bruise forming there. However, a small sense of pride filled him... so.. his son was quite strong. He suppressed the Battossai, and the urge to strike back. He couldn't hit the boy... heck, he admitted that he deserved it. Kenshin felt the remains of his heart shatter at the words that reached his ears. He remained quite when his son began to pour out every hate tainted comment about him, he couldn't speak as he listened to the accusations, knowing that all of them were true.

"It was 3 weeks after my 5th birthday that you left... I waited, day by day, week by week for you to come home. No father, no letter. 7 months later, you send a note home, saying you won't be home for a while... you promised to be home by my 6th birthday. I should've known better than to have believed that." His eyes narrowed as Kenshin cringed, just thinking about the past at the old dojo was painful. "From what I've heard, you weren't even there when mother had me. You gave her a child, and left.. coming home to find that you had a son." A sarcastic smile graced his lips, "Oh yes.. you really loved her didn't you? Even after I was born, you'd leave and be gone for weeks, days, or even months. I don't remember you ever staying for longer than a month. I never had a father, and still don't. All I had then was mother... my beautiful mother. You don't deserve her... I wish she'd never met you, wish she could've found someone else, even though it means I wouldn't have been born. At least she would have been happy. All my life, I've grown up with her smiling down at me every morning, every day. I can still see the veiled sorrow, the pain that she kept from me. Did you know she cried every night? Even after our home burned down? She still loves you, though I don't see why." His voice was became dangerously low, and he snarled the next few words, "When you see her... if you hurt her more, I swear to whatever god exists, that I will kill you with my bare hands.

"I was helping those in need!! Protecting you and your mother from a far.." He spoke quietly, wishing that this excuse would be good enough. That it would mend the giant rift between the two. But he knew it wouldn't, knew that he was lying through his teeth. Thats just what he told himself, what he told everyone. It wasn't till now that he was able to admit it to himself.

"Were you?" Kenji ended the conversation with that, he brushed past Kenshin, and made his way to the clearing, readying for the night. He didn't even comment when Kenshin followed and built the fire. They ate in silence, passed each other the packed food without a single murmur of thank you. When the moon rose, still the only sound was the rustling of leaves, the nocturnal animals, and the sounds of the crackling fire. Each man lay far from the other, on opposite sides of the fire.

Kenshin stared into the distant sky, seeming to be lost within the stars about. His son's words still rung in his ears, 'were you?'. Yes, I was protecting them. He told himself that over and over again. But soon, as he lay restless, his mind fixated on that one 'truth', he began to think.. was that really why? No.. it struck him now. He was afraid. Ever since he was a child every one he cared for had been wretched from his grasp. His family, those girls in the slave caravan, Tomoe... He hadn't dared stay. He was afraid to commit himself to a family. He never believed that he deserved them. Such innocence shouldn't live in the presence of a murderer. He feared for their safety. There were so many reasons now... he understood. When it came down to it, there was only one truth... He was a blind coward. He swore, never again... he would prove to be a good father and husband. That night, he swore to himself, 'I will protect them, I will be a good father, a good husband... I will make them forgive me... and if not, I will try till the day I die."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years ago, in the midst of war and chaos, there were two lovers. One the daughter of an Ishin Shishi official, the other one of the leaders of the Shinsengumi (This is during the bakamitsu?revolution)). They met on the battlefield, love at first sight as their blades clashed. Several times they fought, and each time they couldn't bring themselves to kill the other, mystified by the other. Finally, the girl, Uneki deserted her group, running off with her new found love. Her father, infuriated, sent the renowned Battossai to assassinate her lover, Shijin. However, when the hitokori attacked, Uneki thrust herself before her lover, and was killed in his place. Soon after, Shijin fell as well. He died with her in his arms. Shijin's father grieved over their deaths. He loved the girl as if she were already his own daughter. He wandered Japan, following the leads as to Battossai's whereabouts, hoping to avenge their deaths and put their souls at peace. He was unable to find the legendary killer. However, he had stumbled upon a magnificent discovery. In the middle of a forest, a ruined temple. And within that temple contained gates, leading to the realm of the dead. He traveled there, and found a new plain. He made a pact with the lord of this realm. This demonic lord would train him, in exchange for his soul. However, the demon did not expect the man to discover the Sphere of Eratimus, a powerful object, granting power to its holder. The demon was slain by his own student. The father, still grieved for his son, and sought day and night to find him... he found Shijin's ghost, but was unable to touch him, to talk to him. They never found the girl. It wasn't until years later did he discover a solution. To possess the bodies of a human vessel. By causing a humans lungs to deteriorate, they could weaken the mortal. When the human was on the brink of death, they would bring the being to a specific spot. The realm of dreams(Mirgurn), and the realm of the dead (Helheim) were barely separated. The two plains were skewed. There was one specific point where the two realms coincided (Where Kaoru awoke in chapter 4). Here, the dream form became real. The chosen mortal for Shijin was Enishi Yukishiro, Uneki's chosen vessel- Kaoru Himura. At this location, the humans soul was extracted, and the replacing soul summoned; inserted into the empty vessel. The form would split in two. The real form, which was the figure that existed when awake, and the dream form. Those who inhabited the dream form would wake to find themselves in the mortal realm, in place of the originals. Finding a compatible human was tricky. One had to find a human who's dream form was the correct age. Most people dreamed themselves as children, or even older... some their own age. Most bodies was just much to strong. Enishi's had already been weakened by his insanity, Kaoru by her disease. The father sealed the real mortals away, locked them within a vast room. Their needs were provided for. In truth, they were still very much alive, trapt within the realms of the dead, and their soul lost here. He kept them alive and well, for they still had a strong connection with the dream body, no matter how hard the dead tried, they could never fully conquer the dream vessels. Occasionally with a surge of power, the real forms would briefly merge with dream. However, that was seldem... requiring great will power. If the real form died, so did the dream, and vice versa.

Kaoru listened solemnly to the tale that Enishi told. The sad tale of the lovers almost made her sympathetic for the ones who took their bodies. Almost. She grimly studied her surroundings, she had a feeling that she better start liking it now, for she'd be here for along time.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Something should be clearing up by now, I hoped this chapter helped to answer most of ya'lls questions.


	7. Reunited

Short brief of what's been happening with me: Hello everyone!! I apologize for the long wait, yada yada yada.. also for this short chapter. You probably don't want to hear it, but this is my little sob story, if I'm boring you already, feel free to just skip down to the actual story. My excuse? School started, and it's hell on earth, excuse my French. I haven't really had the time to write at all, I don't get home till 6 pm (Marching band practice), and spend a good 5 hours on just my homework every night. My weekends are full because of my job. . I don't really have much time to write anymore, but I'm not giving up!!! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 7-

Even in his sleep her face haunted him. The smile upon her lips as she gazed into his eyes and proclaimed her love for him and him alone. And every time, another memory soon followed. The site of a brutally murdered Koaru. It had been a clone, but still the picture had forever been imprinted in his mind. What if Enishi hadn't been so nice? There were so many possibilities, risky chances that could've cost him her life. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he jolted awake, nearly hitting his head on the trunk of the tree he rested against. Head bowed, and chest heaving, he gathered a handful of grass, and crushed it beneath his grasp. The moisture of the dew that had fallen during the night bled through the blades of grass, the color darkening as if stained by its own blood. The moisture that was soon touching his hands, moving below his fingernails caused him to shudder and abruptly let it go. His hands trembled, and shoulders slightly shivering, as if suppressing the terrible urge to cry out in his grief. It was just a dream, he told himself.. only memories long gone. Why? Why after so long, after so many fights... after he had tried so hard to protect them, why was she being wretched from his grasp? He half wished that this danger could have been a new enemy.. but no, a disease. The one thing he was helpless against, and would have to watch as his love withered away.

The sound of humming drifted to his ears as he took collected breathes, repairing his disoriented self. The tune was familiar; it left a trail of sorrow in his heart, yet warmed it with bittersweet memories. He could almost see her face, laughing at him with those beautiful eyes. She used to sing that song all the time. Under his breath, he repeated the lyrics to himself.

* * *

She couldn't stop smiling at him, and it took all her will to resist kissing that man. After getting over the initial joy and confusion of finding themselves in physical bodies, she started to realize that they would have to keep up some sort of charade. At least until they could run away together. But there seemed to be hawk eyes on them from every aspect of the village. "Father has relayed a message that he'll be here in a few days. I'm told that my 'son and husband' will be arriving around the same time. Oh Shijin.. I already bore of this façade. This Kamiya girl was so mundane.. Why couldn't father have chosen a single woman?" She leaned against the muscular chest of her fiancé. A smile gracing her lips as his breath tickled at her ears, arms tightly wrapped around her small waist, and in turn, her arms intertwined around his.

They lay upon the futon; Uneki spooned against his chest as they lay upon their sides. The faint sounds of crickets chirped in the distance, and once in a while the chattering of the nocturnal would reach their ears from the open window. Shijin listened intently, no matter what body or voice, she would always enchant him. "Well... we had planned on having a child when the war ended.. And from what I've heard, this supposed husband and Kamiya are no longer together." He nibbled at her ear, ignoring her squeaks of protest. "In laments terms, my dear... I can have you all to myself, and a son to go with it."

"I wonder if he'll be handsome. Smart? His name is Kenji... Not my first choice of a name, but it has a ring to it, don't you think? You can teach him the art of swords... and with my help; he'll be the best bowman in all of Japan." She sighed as the dreams of the future made it way into her hope diluted mind. She could already picture the family they would make. It seemed like paradise, she couldn't wait to receive her son.

* * *

The sounds of birds chattering filled his ears, and he moaned as he felt a moist licking upon his cheeks. Eyes shot open, and they were met with the site of a small fox. He jolted up, in turn throwing the creature from his lap, and causing it to trot away in distress. Scowling, a hand reached up to wipe of the slobber that had been placed on his face. He chose to ignore the soft laughter coming from his father, or rather.. traveling companion. Kenji had a long way to go before he would accept this man as one of his blood. The aroma of breakfast filled his nostrils, and he almost salivated at the thought of food. He had expected to wake up early to fix it for himself, but it seems that Kenshin had beaten him to it. Approaching the fire, where the other red head was stoking the fire, he looked around for what he might eat. When his father offered him breakfast, it caught him off guard, and almost made him stumble in surprise. The man had made HIM breakfast? Hesitatingly, he took the piece of bread and meat. Though not exactly the best thing for breakfast, it was surprisingly good. Perhaps the man wasn't as bad as he had thought... still... it would be a long 2days travel..

* * *

Their flirting was going to drive him insane. For the majority of the 2 days, he was forced to go out and train or mingle with the other villagers just to get away from their antics. The children had taken an instant liking to him, perhaps because he was still such a child at heart. Whatever the case, Yahiko was quick to pick up the lessons where Kaoru had left off. It gave him something to get his mind off of "Kaoru and Enishi's" new 'condition'. The sound of a bokken cutting through the air echoed within the yard, he walked amongst the students and observed, correcting some here and there. "Pair off!!"

And the students bowed, cries of "Hai Sensei!!" were heard. As soon as formalities were through, they moved as one, scurrying like ants to find a partner. Soon, at the teachers command, they were sparring with one another, careful not to bruise the opponent that they had chosen.

Yahiko watched as the students thrust, swung, and sliced at each other. He was fairly certain that none would strike with to much force. It made him proud to see so many followers of the Kamiya Kasshin style. Back at home, there had been so few members. Only he and Eutaro had been completely devoted. Kaoru had taught them well. The thought of Kaoru saddened him. What had happened to her? Something strange was in the air, and he swore to all the gods that he would find out what it was, and bring his busu back! A loud knocking interrupted his thoughts. Someone was at the gate. He motioned for two of the students closer to the wooden doors to open it. As the creaking sound filled the air, and gates were pulled open, he was met with the site of what he had thought, the two versions of the same person. Shaking his head slightly, he grinned, pushing back the uncanny resemblance between Kenshin and Kenji. The cries of the latter name filled the air. Weapons were dropped as the majority of the students rushed towards their role model. The select few had remembered their training and 'sheathed their blades' before rushing over the fire-haired boy.

Kenshin made his way out of the crowd of students towards the only familiar face there, Yahiko. Stopping in front of the young man, he noted with a small sort of pride, that he still carried the sakkaboto (spelling??). However, now was not the time to reminisce about the past, nor marvel of how much this young man had grown from the 10 year old brat long ago. "Where is she?" His voice was soft, almost deadly. His emotions of worry and distress were causing his stability to tread a line along the cliff edge. He feared that if he didn't see her one last time before she left, he might go a bit mad. His eyes narrowed, and he could only fear the worse as the boy suddenly stiffened, tense, as if hesitant to reply to his question. "Where is she?" His voice was more aggressive this second time, almost wild. He heard a the chattering voiced behind him suddenly dull to a murmur, then whispering and finally dead silence, save the soft padding of footsteps approaching. He guessed that it was Kenji.

It had taken awhile to disentangle himself from the clinging familiar faces. But his father's voice had parted the noise like a knife through butter. All eyes had turned to the elder red-head. Kenji had taken this opportunity to make his way to his 'brother'. Silence hung through the air, almost like a thin wall of glass separated each and every individual from the other. It was almost unnerving. "Had something happened? Myojin's tense attitude frightened him. He prayed they hadn't come too late. Standing next to his father, he gazed into Yahiko's eyes, searching for some sort of answer. What he found there didn't reassure him one bit. "Mother..", and the glass wall shattered as he cried out, breaking away from the two, and taking long strides towards the door. However, as it slid open before he reached it, he paused, stock still a few feet away. A familiar voice filled his ears, and there standing before him was a woman that he had known all his life, yet in this time and moment, was a complete stranger to him. The man who stood with her, was almost as bewildering as she was. "Mother..?"

Kenshin's eyes were drawn to the door, and the sight chilled him to the bone. It was as if time had never lapsed since their relationship was only wanderer and dojo owner. He stared at a familiar face, not having aged, in fact, she seemed have gotten younger since the last time he had laid eyes upon his wife. The figure next to her brought back memories, and he was almost convinced that this was Jinchuu all over again. Enishi didn't seem to have aged all since the last time he'd sent he white haired brother-in-law.

They had heard the commotion from inside, and naturally the couple was anxious to meet their "new" son. However, when they stepped outside, it was not the scene they had expected. Just as the other party, the couple froze in their tracks. Any joy that had been on their face drained away at the sight before them. The nightmare they had thought died long ago had resurfaced. Uneki almost cried out in horror, the night of their deaths replaying in her mind. She involuntarily took a step back, only to stumble into the firm chest and engulfed in the arms of her fiancé. Blood drained from her face, "Battousai..."

Shijin saw fire and brimstones. Would this be hell all over again? There standing before them was the monster that had destroyed their lives so long ago. There was no way he was going to let history repeat itself. He hugged his beloved closer to him, he wasn't going to lose her again, not to HIM. "What do you want Battousai...?" His voice was icy, and for the moment, both he and Uneki forgot that they were living in someone else's body. His adversary's voice echoed in his ears.

"My wife.." Violet eyes flashed amber, and his hand reached for his katana. It took several moments for him to control his emotions. He wasn't here for a fight. He was here to see her again. "Kaoru.." He stared at the girl, who only showed signs of pure fright when she looked at him. It tore what remained of his heart to shreds. There was silence for a long while, as the three simply stared at one another. One figure with hate, one with fright, and the last in pain.

Once again, he was the one to break the silence. The words hovered within the air, even after it was spoken, driving an arrow through the hearts of all. His voice was on the verge of cracking, and when he spoke, he was tottering on the edge of hysteria. "Where's my mother?"

TBC

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Hate me?? Good. I'd like your opinions. Believe it or not, they mean a lot to me.

I apologies for my horrible grammar, it's not really my forte, but at least its legible!!


	8. The Fountain of Our Dreams

Wow.. time seems to fly by fast. I'm sorry for taking so long.. but here it is! I'm afraid to say that this chapter focuses mainly on Kaoru and Kenji. I hope ya'll don't mind! Enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Fountain of Our Dreams

Having finally soaked in the remarkable tale that led her to be trapped here, Kaoru was silent. Who knew how long they would be in this room, it was not that she felt like it was dangerous, but the prospect of spending weeks, possibly months.. and even the possibility of eternity in this room with of all people, Enishi, was just slightly embarrassing, if not borderline appalling. After all, the man had threatened her life once long ago; granted he never carried out the threat, or moreover would not. She took this moment of silence to fully take in her surroundings; Enishi had apparently decided it best to leave her be for the time being. Aside from the ornate arcs she had noted earlier, she found that the dining table sat on a slightly raised and carpeted platform at the north end of the chambers, 6 steps descended to the "dance floor" and in the center of the steps was a red carpet, roughly 3 paces wide that spread down the stairs and to the center of the room, which held a large stone fountain.

The height of the pool came to about her waist; however the statue of twin angels in the center towered to a good half body higher than her. The two celestial beings, one female the other male were clasping hands, water trickling out from where their hands met, water also emitted from the free hands that lay at their sides. The fountain intrigued Kaoru, and she found herself leaving the chair to approach it. Glancing down into the water, she was startled to find the image within the water. She had expected to find a reflection gazing back at her; however that was found to not be the case. What she didn't expect was the sight of clouds, and an occasional bird or two fly by, as if the picture within the fountain were real. It was of course, wavering with ripples of the water, but she could almost swear that there were tiny specks in the distance, and that she was gazing at the world from a hawks eye view. Enishi's voice drifted to her ears.

"Think of someone, someone alive..."

She didn't know why in the world he wished her to do such a thing, but decided to comply. At the moment, Kaoru was still relatively struck dumb at their situation and was more compliable then normal. Instinctively she thought of Kenji, his fire mane hair, his eyes, height, even the frame of his body. Still gazing at the liquid, she found her son's figure in the water, gazing at something, someone. Fascinated, she watched on, and gradually not only was there her son, but Kenshin, an older Yahiko, and a younger form of herself and Enishi. She guessed the latter two to be Uneki and Shijin. Captured by this scene, she watched on in wonder, attempting to read lips whenever she could. Her fingers reached out, wanting to touch the figures, as it seemed so real, the more she watched the clearer and more still the scene became. A whisper left her lips just as her figures touched the frigid water, attempting to caress the figure of her son and comfort him as she read his words (End of previous chapter, 'Where's my mother') "_Kenji..."_

Abruptly the scene disappeared, and all she saw was the crystalline water and the stone beneath it. She cried out in panic at loss of her son, "NO!" Whirling around, she faced Enishi and implored him to bring the scene back. "Let me see him again, Enishi! Help me see my son again!!" It seemed that the truth of the matter had finally struck her. She was far away from her loved ones. As he didn't answer fast enough, only stood there with sad eyes, she turned towards the fountain again, commanding it, "Show me Kenji! Bring him back! Kenji... Kenji?!" She sobbed out, "Kenji.. come back", having sunk to the floor, her hands tightly grasped the edge of the fountain, tears causing small ripples in the water as they fell. "Give me my life back..." she whispered, forehead resting on the cold stone edge in defeat, and tears wetting the stone, a few strands danced in the water.

* * *

Kenji never received an answer. He stood there, glaring at all the figures there, loathing them all for not answering his question, for depriving him of the one person he desired to see. This woman who seemed the physical replica of his mother disgusted him, who did she think she was? No one could replace Kaoru... no one ever would, no matter how hard they tried or how similar to his mother they seemed to be. He had no idea why anyone would pretend to be his mother, or why Yahiko would pull such a foul trick as this, but it only led to the fueling of his anger. The tempest fire within his eyes burned in fury at this exclusion he was receiving; just then a breeze swept by, cooling the flame of his anger. Within its tendrils he heard its words, perhaps they were but a dream for no one else seemed to discern the voice tangled within the airs caressing fingertips; whatever the case the message was distinct and brought hope into his mangled heart, "_Kenji..."_ it had whispered.

Upon hearing this air born message, his head snapped up, glancing at the air in a bewildered yet hopeful gaze. It was then that he heard another cry borne on the winds, "_NOO!"_ He could discern his mother's voice from any others, and was quick to break free of that small crowd and run in the direction the wind had come from. He heard the cries of his name from his father and 'brother', as he rushed through the gates. "MOTHER!!!" his voice rang through the threshold of trees, praying that he would receive a reply... to no avail. He rushed through the coppice, bits and pieces of thorns and sticks clinging to his clothing, the branches tearing at his face, but all he did was brush them off and continued blindly through the groves.

* * *

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and knew it to be Enishi's, who else would be here? "Help me... please.", now, faced with a situation that she had no control over, where she was but a helpless victim; her persona of a strong woman who always managed in a dire problem, dissipated as the realization that there were few solutions dawned upon her. The knowing and comforting hand seemed to quell her panic, though the touch of the foreign hand seemed a bit eerie.

"It's alright, calm down and concentrate." He attempted to soothe her. The two had yet to find out that Kenji had heard the woman. Having spent quite a while here, Enishi had learned to lip read remarkably well, and could control the fountain just as easily as changing a channel on our modern day televisions. An emotion quite like jealousy rose within his being as he had 'listened' to Kenji. Ever since Tomoe, there had been no one who cared for him, no one that would even recall his existence and call forth fond memories in his name. He wished that there was someone out there that he could share a strong relationship with, much like Kaoru and Kenji's.

As bid, Kaoru attempted to soothe her nerves. Taking deep breathes; she allowed a smile to wash over her face as wave after wave of fond memories of Kenji drifted to her. Leaning over the water, she gazed into it again, hoping the image would be of her son. Her wish was granted. There in the rippling water, she watched as her son ran blindly. Brows knitted in concern, and it took all her will power to resist reaching out and soothing his frantic soul. However, panic soon rose again as she watched, and in the distance, though he could not see it, she saw the ground fall, and the deep chasm that he was heading towards. Knuckles turning white, she gripped the stone edge with all her might, frantic tears falling from eyes and dropping into the water. "KENJI!!!" Repeatedly she screamed his name, ignoring the tight hold Enishi had on her shoulder. She watched as he raised a hand to shadow his eyes from the blinding sun. Her breathe caught as he turned his head back, as if listening to someone call his name. He had stopped running for that split moment. However, apparently what he had heard had greatly upset him, for he soon began to run again, eyes closed as tears began to form in his orbs. In her agony, she watched as a foot stepped on nothing but air and he tottered on the edge of a cliff. Unable to contain herself anymore, she screamed his name, and her arms lashed out as if to embrace him, hoping to save him from toppling over the edge.

Kaoru's eyes instinctively closed as water splashed unto her face. She soon found herself half in the clear water, her palms against the stone bottom. Tears trailed down her eyes, gushing forth just as a little brook. Sinking back to the ground, she sobbed into her hands and fell back into Enishi's embrace. He could do nothing to comfort her.

* * *

Having broken free of the trees, he was faced with the searing sunlight in his eyes. Raising a hand to shadow his eyes, he squinted into the distance, the other hand cupped by his mouth to magnify his voice, "MOTHER!!" Occasionally he stumbled, but he didn't care, he knew she was out there somewhere, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Kenji!"

His father's voice drifted to his ears, he glanced back, and halted within his steps. Kenji clenched his fists, and quivered. Why were they not helping? He had heard Kaoru's voice, was sure of it...but they remained doubtful. "Mother... I heard my mother, we have to find her!"

"Kenji... back there, at the dojo. That was your mother." His voice was soft, and he stood only a few dozen yards away from his son. Kenshin did not know what to do. How do you tell a child that the mother he knew was gone?

"Lies! I won't listen to you... why should I trust you? You're not my father, you don't know mother like I do. She's changed since you left; she's not the person you knew. That lady may have looked like her, but that's NOT my mother." Perhaps he was crazy; perhaps he truly was the only one who heard her voice. But he knew that it had really been hers, somewhere buried beneath all the skeptical thoughts, he knew it was her. "I'll find her... with or without your help." He managed to ground out those last few words before he turned and began running towards the direction he had been originally heading However, his head was bowed, eyes shadowed by his fiery hair, and vision blurred with the tears forming in his eyes. He didn't notice the cliff until one of his feet had gone over. Kenji attempted to bring it back and gain his footing, however, the supporting foot that had firmly planted itself into the ground slipped, and he soon felt the edge slip out of his grasp. Eyes closed in terror at what he knew was inevitable, his remains would soon be splattered upon the ground.

"KENJI!!"

A rush of wind blew, seeming to surround him, and he felt himself be jerked. Eyes opening in surprise, he glanced up, and found that he had extended one of his arms. Those orbs of his began to moisten, for his hand was intertwined in cold, but familiar hands. Though almost transparent, he saw her, pulling him and keeping him from plummeting. He saw her blue eyes, filled with tears, and could almost hear her sobs. For that moment, time seemed to stop, and though he didn't want to, reflex bid him to blink, and when he did, she was gone. Instead, he found himself clutching the firm root of a tree, and could've sworn that the tree's "legs" had not been lodged there before. Then again, he didn't really see much from the time he had lost his footing, besides the looming ground. He gazed at the spot, as if not seeing, attempted to bring back the image of his mother. Eye's glazed over, and he didn't even feel nor know when he had been pulled up by his father and Yahiko. In his stupor, and shock of seeing this apparition, he did not acknowledge the questions of his well being that the others presented to him. When he did come to his senses, he found himself lying on a futon in the village doctor's hut, surrounded by eyes peering down at him. He ignored them, turned upon his side, closed his eyes, and began to weep.

Kenshin, Yahiko, and the doctor left him then, but as they closed the door, they heard his whisper, "_She's gone..."_

TBC

* * *

Well.. what can I say? Sorry if you didn't like it, or it's good to hear you enjoyed it. Whatever the case, I'd like to know your opinions (Please at least be civil if you didn't like it though!) Also, I've yet to decide what the coupling will be... votes!! I need votes!

Thank you soooo much to all those who have reviewed! You don't know how much I appreciate them.


	9. The Melody

YAY!! Party time. In celebration of having reached 50 reviews, I've posted another chapter. The song does not belong to me. The original version was in German, by Heinrich Heine, in 1823. However, the translated version I had taken from Tr. Frank 1998. The title of it is Die Lorelay (die is pronounced as Dee not, Dye). The story that goes with the poem is really sad to, if you'd like to hear about it.. read it in the AN at the end of the chapter. Anyways.. enjoy!

* * *

_I cannot determine the meaning_

_Of sorrow that fills my breast:_

_A fable of old, through it steaming,_

_Allows my mind no rest._

_The air is cool in the gloaming_

_And gently flows the Rhine._

_The crest of the mountain is gleaming_

_In fading rays of sunshine._

_The loveliest maiden is sitting_

_Up there, so wondrously fair;_

_Her golden jewelry is glist'ning;_

_She combs her golden hair._

_She combs with a gilded comb, preening_

_And sings a song, passing time._

_It has a most wondrous, appealing_

_And pow'rful melodic rhyme..._

The song drifted to his mind, as he lay staring blankly at the wooden roof, seeming to peer past the tightly bolted ceiling and into the dark sky that lay beyond it. As if he could see the rolling clouds, heavy with rain soon to fall, or the lighting in the distance. As if he could see the distant stars which were hidden behind those curtains of clouds, their light shining feeble down at them, mocking him with their false brilliance. The moon was absent to tonight, refusing to glow upon this mortal bound to earth, denying his soul to travel along its shimmering fingertips and into the horizon where night met day, and paradise awaited, where he might glimpse a phantom of his mother. The melody danced within his mind, telling a tale he refused to hear, along with memories of a time when they had been together.

The blue orbs closed tightly, and he rolled upon his side as a crash filled the air. The thunder had come so suddenly that it shocked him, a catalyst to suppressed memories, and a truth he refused to admit. And then, it happened, it was gradual at first, a light sprinkling, then it came faster, and faster, as if an entire river was being emptied onto, or in his perspective, into this little hut. Perhaps it was just his imagination, perhaps it was what he had heard, the sound of the storm merging with sounds of a past. The memories came upon him gradually and then suddenly just as the rain had. And soon, when all he could hear was the pelting droplets, and booming thunder, the melody ceased.... He cried out at the loss of it, try as he might, the third stanza was lost to him. The two thirds story hung within his mind, and taunted him, daring him to approach and attempt to piece it together. Did he dare? Did he dare to delve into the recess of his tormented memories, and pry into the long forgotten? _'Kenji..' _He could still remember her voice, so distinct... so real, and yet... so surreal. He could hear her singing the song, as he himself hummed the melody. Yet, as they reached the end of the second stanza, all became lost to him. "Mother" the soft whimper escaped his lips.

Distantly, he could hear someone enter the room, the cursing of a man he in his delusional state could not discern. He didn't care to turn his head and find who these people were, or how they even knew his name. All he wanted was to sleep, just as the rain had, the cold about him crept up unexpectedly. He shivered as a clawed hand racked at a pillow. '_Enraptured with a wild ache,' _Was that it, the next line? No... something was missing. _"Kenji..." _He closed his eyes, and let the icy chill hand of memories consume him.

* * *

Yahiko cursed the rain, the thunder and the lighting. How dare it fall just as he was returning? Stepping into the one roomed hut... or rather cabin, he withdrew the package he had been shielding beneath the fabric of his top. Unwrapping it, he approached the futon where Kenji slept, and knelt beside him. The boy looked so pale, and sweat beaded his forehead. Perhaps these rice buns would do some good. His rough fingertips reached down to brush the strands of hair that matted his forehead away. However, as their skin met, he froze. The younger's skin was moist, hair damp, and he was burning up. The older 'brother's' breath caught with his throat, and he cried the boy's name, hoping that Kenji would not fall asleep; fearing that in the morning, he would be met with the sight of lifeless eyes, eyes that were an exact replica of Kaoru's. "Kenji..." At one time in his life, he had promised he would always protect his family, staring down at this boy... it was a reminder of how empty his promise had been. However, the greatest sting was not just the sight of that woman's son... it was the boys words. "_Mother" _That simple whimper, shot through him, obliterating any reassurances he had presented before himself. Now, all that was left was his empty and condemned self, a man who had failed to save his sister, and who was equally useless in saving her son.

* * *

(Memory)

The thunder wouldn't stop, and neither would the rain. He was standing in the middle of an empty hallway, planted before a closed door that lead to the outside world. She wasn't home yet. Yahiko had told him not worry, yet he couldn't help it. His mother had a habit of disappearing at dawn every morning, yet she'd always return by the time he awoke. However, she hadn't returned today. Yahiko had told him it would be alright, that she needed to cope. From what, he did not know. Did someone die today? This day held no real significance to him; save this day... one year ago, his father had left. But what was there to cope over, she herself promised that he would be returning soon. Questions and worry drove at his mind, and he flinched as another bolt filled the sky, the light illuminating the darkened hallway. He knew he should be in bed, Yahiko was... But the fact that he was still awake gave him a small sense of pride, a feeling he was unaccustomed to. This was a privilege, maybe now he would considered a "big boy." And... big boys saved women. Another bolt filled the sky, and he almost coward beneath the thunder. However, he set his mind, opened the door, and set out into the cold and chilling thunderstorm.

It only took a few seconds for his clothes to get soaked through. He walked through the muddy streets, having lost a shoe somewhere along the dirt trodden path. Each time the gods boomed down at him, he flinched, however, it didn't stop him from his search. "MOTHER!! MOTHER!" His tiny voice called out, lost within the abyss of night. Familiar and now ghastly buildings passed him, and he could see shadows everywhere. The childlike imagination taunted him, causing him to see ghosts where there were only animals scurrying in search of shelter. Without any real logical explanation as to why he headed in this direction, he found himself near the harbor. There was a cliff overlooking the docks, and there, as he squinted into the dark... he discerned a vague, yet familiar figure. A flash of light, and he recognized the phantom as his mother. "KAA-SAN!!" she didn't seem to hear him. Something urged him to climb up there and grab her attention. A feeling of dread he couldn't place filled him as he watched her stand there. With a speed he had never used before, he sought the tangled path that lead up there. It involved a bit of climbing, a treacherous task for him, considering he was only 5 and the fact that the rocks were slick with water and mud. However, after awhile of struggling, he managed to bypass the climbing section, and half ran; half stumbled up the rest of the way.

The cliff was empty, save for a tree or two. Below lay jagged rocks, and swelling waves. He approached timidly towards the figure that now stood near the edge, looking out at the roaring ocean. Her soft voice reached his, halting and broken. She was singing a song that he had often heard her sing while washing the laundry, "_Allows my mind no rest._

_The air is cool in the gloaming". _"Mother?" No reply. He touched a cold hand upon her own which hung dead at her side. She jerked at his touch, turned and stared at him. He was met with the most frightening site he'd ever seen. The life was faded in her eyes; they were wild and frantic, as if a lost puppy that had just seen the death of its parents. He was suddenly reminded of a bird he had seen the other day. He had tried to feed it, and care for it until its broken wing could be mended... however, it had died the next day. "Mother?" He stared into those frightening blue eyes, those orbs that shined of insanity. Kenji took a few steps back, and stumbled, falling onto his behind. He watched her, trembling, a whimper escaping his lips. He didn't hear Yahiko calling his name down at the docks.

She smiled a sickening smile. As if his whimper had brought her the greatest joy in the world. Her eyes seemed to pierce him, yet at the same moment didn't see him. Instead, she saw the image of a man she had loved, and had been abandoned by. Softly, she continued to sing, tears falling from her eyes and merging with the rain.

"_The boatman aboard his small skiff,-_

_Enraptured with a wild ache,_

_Has no eye for the jagged cliff,-_

_His thoughts on the heights fear forsake._

_I think that the waves will devour_

_Both boat and man, by and by,_

_And that, with her dulcet-voiced power_

_Was done by the Lorelay..."_ Her eyes closed, fists clenched at her sides, when she opened them, they were devoid of life, and her lips were still curled in that lost smile "Kenshin, I think that the waves will devour, both you and I... by and by..." She took a step back, gave 'Kenshin' one last sad glimpse, 'Stop haunting me..."and leapt off the cliff, into the freezing waves.

"MOTHER!" He rushed towards the edge, and watched as she struck the waves. His hands clutched at the ground, knuckles white, and his and heavens tears merging to scar down his face. His blue eyes for a split moment became akin to hers, wide and panicked as a hurt and lost animal. His body trembled, and he cried out once more, as he watched her body appear, and disappear as the waves threatened to consume her. "noo.. noo." Horrified, he saw a body collide into the rocks. In shock, he didn't notice, as Yahiko, who had been on the docks searching for him, leapt into the water in hope of saving his older 'sister.' The edges of night crept at him, and he gladly allowed himself to delve into tears and oblivion. When he awoke, he found himself in his room, at the dojo.

The little Kenji staggered out of his room, clutching the wall as a support. With each step, bits of what had occurred flashed into his mind. The familiar tears crept down his cheeks, and he wiped them off with his sleeve, once dry... now damp with his weeping. He guessed that Yahiko had changed his clothes. Finally, he came upon his destination, hand on the door... he hesitated. _"Stop haunting me..."_ he opened the door, and was met with the sight of Yahiko, kneeling over his mother. She was pale, and blood that had seeped through the bandage on her head matted her hair.

* * *

_The boatman aboard his small skiff,-_

_Enraptured with a wild ache,_

_Has no eye for the jagged cliff,-_

_His thoughts on the heights fear forsake._

_I think that the waves will devour_

_Both boat and man, by and by,_

_And that, with her dulcet-voiced power_

_Was done by the Lorelay..._

Ahh... that was it, the last stanza. He forced his eyes to open, and stared at the ceiling. The dream, or rather memory was more than unnerving. He remembered now... That night, 4 months before the dojo had been destroyed; his mother had attempted to commit suicide. Yahiko had risked his life and leapt in after her. That was when he began to question the love of his father. He remembered waking to find her barely alive, 3 ribs bones broken, an arm, fractured ankle, and a head wound that didn't seem to stop seeping blood. It was miracle she survived. Yet, after this incident there were no more attempts. Yahiko had unleashed his fury on her. He screamed at her about the shear stupidity of her action, and a reminder that she still had a son. But what had really brought her out of this pathetic state of despair she had wrought upon herself was the sight of her son's frightened eyes, when he was finally allowed to see her. She had wept for his innocence then, had wept for the loss of her husband, and for herself.

Kenji, brushing off the memories, the melody complete at last, sat up and ate, a soft smile on his lips. She had promised to live after that incident, and he knew that she would never break a promise. She was out there somewhere...and though she had disappeared after saving him at that scene at the cliff, he knew that it was not her choice to go. Kenji would find her, and kill whoever was hiding her from him... with or without the help of his father.

* * *

TBC

o.o Yeah.. I had the sudden urge to write something dark... but I figured you'd all kill me if I ended this chapter tragically. Besides, we're not even half way through!!

--------------------

Die Lorelay—this is an old german legend. A young fair woman was waiting for her lover to return from the crusades. Every day she'd sit on top of a cliff over looking the Rhine river, hoping to see her beloved. One day, when she was about to be sent to a cloister (because many men lusted after her and therefore she was thought to be a witch), she requested to climb the cliff one last time and look down. There, she saw the boat carrying her lover in the distance, he was waving at her with his hat, everyone on the boat was so enraptured by her beauty that they didn't notice the jagged rocks by the cliff, or the whirlpool that they were soon caught up in. The boat and its passengers perished. The knights who were to take Lorelay to the cloister began to climb the cliff, however, the tide rose and they to were caught within the whirlpool. Lorelay, consumed by grief and guilt leapt into the water and died. It was rumored that you can still see her ghost up there, singing and waiting, and luring sailors to their doom. There's a bit more to the story but that's the short version. It can also be spelled as Die Lorelie.


	10. What Are You Doing to Me?

I have to apologize for the long periods of waiting, this second semester of school seems to be a lot more than I can handle. I have to admit, I'm going to have to break my promise of posting once a month. My work/school schedule has suddenly gotten much to full for my tastes, and I won't have much time to write at all (at least not until AP tests are over.) I'm terribly sorry.

WARNING: contents contain profanity!

"What do you mean, he's not here!" Shijin's father, Udel, barked...

Narrowed eyes glare at Uneki, as if Kenji's refusal to join them were her fault. She lowered her eyes, bowing her head and allowing the raven silken locks to frame her shoulders and curtain her face. "Forgive me…" She mumbled to her father in law; voice- soft and feigning subservience. She rather hated the man, whatever affection she had had for him those long years ago had dissipated. Perhaps because he so resembled the devil's advocate, perhaps because he had sold his soul. She hated that he placed all blame on her, as the child was technically of her borrowed body. If he had only told her more about this Kaoru, perhaps she might have impersonated her much more effectively. She felt a hand grasp hers, a rough thumb rubbing against her palm. Peeking a gaze at the young man who sat next to her, she smiled slightly. Shijin always knew how to make her feel better.

"Father, you can't blame her… The boy is merely stubborn, probably got it from that bitch of a mother." Shijin commented to his father. He turned his face, burying his nose in Uneki's hair, and whispering into her ear, a faint smile appearing as she giggled. He ignored the scowl his father shot him, and continued to relentlessly lavish flattery upon his lady.

Udel was losing his patience, and he knew his children were aware of it. His fists, placed in his lap, clenched, and jaw tightened. They acted like they were the age of their bodies, pathetic. His left eye began to twitch slightly, and he closed the narrowed orbs to keep them from seeing his impatience. It would seem he had not taught his son enough respect for his elders, nor gratitude. "Well… aren't you going to get him, son…?" His voice was low, dangerous. Something about the mortal realm made him agitated. He wished to see this grandson of his, and from what he had heard... the boy would be a perfect heir. While he loved his son, or at one time had loved his son, the poor fool was nothing compared to the Battoussai in prowess and would be a poor ruler once he had taken over the mortal realm. He had changed into a red gi, and black hakamas. A katana lay tucked beneath the belt of the hakama. In truth, he much rather preferred his armor, but it was best to fit in for the time. Once he had taken control, he could dress as he pleased.

"As you wish…" Shijin stood, bowed respectfully to his father, and withdrew, leaving Uneki with his father.

The two sat there in silence for a bit, contemplating. Uneki seemed to have developed a strong interest in the grains of the table. Udel, in turn could not cease his scrutinizing gaze upon Uneki. His daughter-in-law seemed so different now. More beautiful, and eyes just as chilling as before. He had to admit, Kamiya had been a work of art. Never before had he seen a woman with the strength and charisma, Kamiya possessed. In truth, there was more to his want of meeting this Kenji. When he became ruler, he would need a queen by his side. Kenji was the key to securing her place by his throne and would make a fine wedding gift. A soft voice drifted into his ears.

"Shijin and I… shall never be able to begot a child of our own, will we…?" Uneki's gray eyes peered up at him through curtains of lashes. Her hands were folded within her lap, and raven hair spilled across her shoulders. Where as a moment ago, she was in blissful joy within the arms of Shijin; her expressions had dampened into a sad and regretful brooding. She had smiled for Shijin, and did not wish to mention what she was about to ask their father to him.

He eyed Uneki. She had always been smart. He commended his son for his choice in a spouse. "You are not real…" The two lovebirds were in truth a manifestation of their hosts' dream form. While they appeared solid and alive, they were a mere physical hallucination. If the two were to begot a child, the babe would be soulless. They could make a child, formed of illusions, however only real and living bodies could give it a soul. And that was the aspect that they lacked.

"So…Kenji will fill the spot of the son we can never have..." She murmured, and then glanced up at him. What she saw written within his face dampened her mood even further. The truth often hurt. "You plan to have him for yourself..." Her eyes narrowed, angered.

"Kenji will never look to you as his mother. You lack her spirit and warmth. No matter how much I bend and control his will, his image of her shall never perish. We can will him to do what we bid, but he will only love her and her alone. If he had only harbored the tiniest bit of hate for the woman and love for you, we could change that. However, that is not the case."

She could feel her skin breaking beneath the pressure of her fingernails. Digging them into her palm, she stood, bowed, and retreated in fury. The door slid shut, the slam reverberating in the room as the elder man sat, obviously amused. Perhaps his daughter in law did carry a bit of temper quite like Kamiya's. Speaking of the rose of swordsmanship, perhaps it was time that he visited his dear, 'guests'

* * *

"Dammit Kamiya, You have to eat!" Enishi had never been more infuriated in his life; not even when facing the legendary Battoussai. Uncanny how a simple woman could spark a fury in his being, especially for one he was quite fond of. Yes, admittedly, ever since that day, years and years ago, he had grown quite fond of his captive, or now, his 'cell' companion. He glared down at the woman, a rice ball in his hand. Growling, he threw the food into the fountain that she seemed so enchanted in, and stomped away, seating himself back at the table. Taking a wine glass, he chugged the remains down, eyes continuing to glare at the girl. Finishing the last drops, he slammed the glass down, fist clenching around the now shattered pieces. The crimson liquid was ignored as he watched her jump slightly at the noise. His teeth clenched, grinding.

She had yet to tear her eyes from the fountain. Only twice did she move during Enishi's tirade. Once when the image within the water was disturbed by some sort of food, which quickly disappeared after striking the stone beneath, and once more at hearing the shattering of glass. She had flinched both times. Hearing the quiet curses, she bit her lip, and sank down from her perch, choosing instead to kneel on the tile, rather than sitting on the stone. Her arms were folded over the stone, her head placed neatly in the fold. She could feel eyes upon her, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to stay here, and watch her son. She'd learned not to touch the water, that she would never feel his touch. Occasionally, she'd spot a certain red-haired wanderer, and she could feel her heart flutter once more. 'Those feelings are DEAD…'

She almost cowered as she felt the aura of that man approaching. Truth be told, she was starting to fear him. There was an emotion that he brought forth within her, which she couldn't quite place. It was a feeling she had not felt since she was younger, in her late teens, early 20's, something she had sworn never again to feel.

Suddenly, a hand upon her shoulder jerked her back, and she found herself tumbling towards the ground. Caught in muscular arms, she caught her breath, and stared up at turquoise eyes. "Just... leave me alone…" Her voice was soft, and her skin pale. She'd avoided eating since the incident with Kenji, which had been several days ago. She bit her lip, diverting her eyes to stare at the statue of the fountain, refusing to meet HIS eyes.

He stared down at her, eyes full of fury. He had enough, what right did she have to harm herself this way? Did she think he could sit back and watch as she, or ANYONE for that matter, slowly killed themselves. In his free arm, he held another rice ball. "If you aren't going to eat on your own… I will force you." His eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips. He brought the food to her mouth, and attempted to shove it in, to no avail. Finally, as she glared defiantly at him, he took a bite, a smirk on his lips as her gaze turned to bewilderment. Swiftly, he lowered his head, and brought his lips upon hers. His lips curved in a smile, as he could feel her lips part in surprised cry. He ignored her hands pressing against his chest, attempting to shove him off. It wasn't until she swallowed, because of reflex, did he stop the kiss. He unceremoniously dropped her, and tossed the remains of the rice ball into her lap. "Eat, or I will make you…"

Kaoru had never felt such fury, not even when Kenshin had stumbled into her bathroom the day they met. Cheeks ablaze, as well as eyes, she screeched, "HOW DARE-" However, she was cut off, her words muffled as he swooped down, and placed yet another crushing kiss upon her lips.

"Shut up and eat."

She shut up immediately, resentfully taking bites out of the food, chewing as little as possible, and practically inhaling the food. She continued to glare at the statue, as yet another rice ball was thrown into her lap. They didn't seem to stop coming until she had finished at least five. 'Damn him…'

"Perhaps I should separate you love-birds." The voice echoed through out the hall. The two captives glanced around them, attempting to pinpoint the owner of the voice. Even without seeming him, they knew who the intruder was. Their 'caretaker' seemed to have arrived.

* * *

"You won't get him Enishi!" Kenshin Himura was thrust into a sense of déjà vu. Once again, he was in a battoujutsu stance, ready to fight a long-ago enemy—Enishi Yukishiro. The man had come, demanding to see Kenji, and claiming that the boy would live with him from this moment on… 'Over my dead body.' 


End file.
